


Wild and Feral

by nixiarunriver



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Torture, Two Minds One Body, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiarunriver/pseuds/nixiarunriver
Summary: Marissa Brave has been born within the confines of HYDRA. She was an asset of a specific HYDRA division which moves independently. She was found by the Avengers when they raided the facility she was currently. Scared for her life and wanting to be free, she tries to run no matter how much the Avengers try to make her understand that they would protect her





	1. Chapter 1

Marissa Brave stared down to her hands that are resting on her lap, her wrists uncharacteristically bare from any heavy chained handcuffs. There was skin that was marred there but it was long healed, right before her eyes, leaving only unscarred flesh. She felt her hands started to shake so she just clenched them into fists. She felt her power churning inside of her so she closed her eyes tightly, pressing her chin down. 

Unlike her last name, she was not brave. She was scared of herself, of the power inside her. 

When she heard footsteps coming her way, her eyes opened as she peered up, just in time the metal doors opened. A blond man wearing some clothing with a star on his chest while a shield on his back entered along with a brunet one who wore civilian clothes with la leather glove in one of his hands. 

Marissa sat up, waiting for what was about to come. She wanted to say something but she felt another lash within her causing her shoulders to curl down as she bit her cheek. It will not be long until her power strike and she was scared. Scared of hurting people once more. 

“Marissa Brave,” the blond’s voice was deep but careful. Marissa looked up again, eyebrows twitching in effort. “Do you remember anything during your stay in the facility you were in?” 

“Yes.” Marissa’s voice was hoarse, so hoarse that the blond reached for the brunet and a bottle of water was given to him that was place before her. Marissa shook her head at the sight of it, feeling her power reach for the water. Tears pricked her eyes. These people are the same, they would just use her. “Please stop it.” 

She pushed herself to back away, metal chair screeching against the floor. She saw alarm in both men’s eyes and her power lashed, leaked into the bottle of water that started to boil then freeze. In an instant, the water bottle was basically thrown out. Marissa’s shoulders sagged in relief. 

“We don’t mean to threaten you.” His blue eyes showed that whatever he was saying is true but Marissa just looked away. She is scared, so scared. She is scared that she did not have any idea on how these people work, how these people would treat me. “We need you to answer some questions.” 

Marissa can feel the coil of her power tightened too much that she had to close her eyes tightly. Her powers are destructive, too destructive that even her can be hurt by it. Marissa groaned in pain as she placed her hands into her head. She felt the familiar feeling of her skin breaking as sharp shards erupted. 

“Get out.” That was all Marissa said and she heard the door slid shut then her power snapped. 

Marissa fell to the floor as she curled into a ball. She felt the temperature dropped to as shards pricked into and out of her skin, blood leaking from her. She gasped for breath as her power seem to calm but started to coil, but not as it did. Tears streaked down her eyes. She did not move as the door, slid open with effort. 

“She’s hurt, Steve.” 

Marissa sat up when she felt someone crouching near her. She instinctively kicked herself away until her back hit a wall, arm wrapping around her torso while the other shields her face. Her eyes wide in alarm and trained to the men who looked at each other in silent conversation. It was only then that she felt all of the pain from her wounds but slowly it started to diminish as the wounds heal. Eyes snapped to her, to her healing body. 

“Marissa, I am Bucky Barnes. This is my friend, Steve Rogers. We are not going to hurt you.” The brunet introduced. Marissa slowly pushed her arm down and looked at man who had a hand stretched to her. The act sent the message that Bucky to move to Marissa but she is filled with alarm as she pushed herself back to a corner. Her breathing is fast as her heart drum loudly until Bucky stepped away. She watched as Bucy turned to the blond. “I think this answer’s enough, Steve.” 

Marissa’s eyes trailed down to her knees. She did not say anything even as the two men left her, the door slid close. Instead of her calming down, she just whimpered in pain as a much more painful power expanded within her. She clenched her fist to stop it but she heard something opening. Her eyes widened in alarm as she covered her nose, losing her control over her power and another wave rolled from her that warmed the air. 

The smell of a sleeping gas lulled her to sleep, her powers shutting down with her. 

\- 

Marissa woke up with a jolt. She sat up instantly, her eyes scanning her environment. Her breath caught as she took note of where she is, a room with a decent bed, closet, and a large wall that is just a whole window. Cautiously, she crouched on the bed, then her eyes snapped to a corner. Her ears picked up a low hum of electricity on the side. Her head titled to the side as she stepped down from the bed and trialed to it. The familiar circular object stared right at her. She clenched her jaw as she stroke it fast with her fist. 

She closed her eyes and she felt the other points of electricity similar to the camera. It was her power that lashed out, not her, killing off the devices that spy on her. Marissa was scared but she gulped down her fear, unsuccessfully as her ears picked up thundering steps towards her. 

She was sent into mode of panic as her eyes darted to the large window. She backed up, eyes trained to the heavy looking metal door. Her stance broke when her power started to coil painfully. She dropped to the floor while clenching her chest, breathing heavily. The door opened and people piled in. Marissa pushed herself up, her eyes taking note of the blond and brunet from before. 

“Marissa, remember us?” Steve asked. Marissa frowned at him, backing up, eyes trailing to all the people who had weapons out. Unconsciously, her lips pulled away, revealing her elongating canines, but she immediately snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she was doing. “We will not hurt you.” 

Marissa paused, remembering how she acted before. Her eyes glazed for a moment but she went full on alert mode. A shift in her personality as she assessed the activated weapons. She is scared most of the time and made to be a punching bag, but she is still the Beast that is ordered every time to kill. 

“Why the weapons then?” She asked. Her voice unwavering as her power bowed down to her. She did not have to look at a mirror to see her eyes shifted into predator gold. Fear is taking over her but she did her best to remain blank in front of them. “Are you the ones who own me now?” 

Her mind showed her pictures of how she taken everything and how well her controllers chained her down. Not a chance to escape even during missions. How they held her mind as they conditioned her into submission to them. These people are different, no chains bound her, no psychic powers holder her down. Though filled with fear, she stood straight just before her elbow broke the thick glass behind her. 

She ignored the shouts and the weapons trained and shut to her as she leaped out the window. She gritted her teeth as she turned herself and she landed gracefully on her feet after a few seconds of free fall. There is nothing that bound her. She ran, faster than she had before, hair flying behind her. 

She looked up when she heard metal gliding, a man with metal wings pursuing her. She released a growl and a massive pulse of energy that disabled the wings. She jumped away from the man who fell then leaped onto thick branches of trees. Every time she felt more pursuing her, she just blasted her power. She will be free and nobody will prevent her to be anymore. 

She yelped when she felt a body slammed onto her. Panic bloomed in her chest; she did not hear this pursuer. She shouted and grunted as she fought her way out of the grasp of the man. A metal hand is pushing onto her. Marissa snarled when she recognized the man, Bucky, before she basically kicked him off with full force. She stood and started to run when the saw metal hand wrapped on her leg, making her stumble to the ground. 

“Marissa, no one will hurt you here!” Bucky yelled. 

Marissa barred her teeth to him as she punched his face, then his metal arm. Knuckles burning as her skin split open. She did not stop until Bucky let go. She sprinted off but an energy of red froze her in place. She growled as she took note of a female with some red energy between her busy hands. Marissa let her power rally within her and the female was blasted into a tree, removing her weird power. 

Marissa took note of a weird looking jet hovering near the trees, then to the Bucky who is stalking at her. The blond one, Steve, appeared as well and his eyes looking at the unconscious female by the tree. Marissa clenched her healed fists before she held it to her sides, nails turned into claws. 

“They told me that they will not hurt me too. Every single day as they fucking cut me into ribbons!” Marissa snarled, tasting blood in her mouth. “You should have kept me asleep.” 

Marissa landed a huge blow to the ground which basically made the earth split as a force spread, hitting the two huge males off, the jet went unstable on the air. She could not careless before she sprinted off, blood pumping hard in her vessels but a smile broke in her face, she will be free. Never again will she be controlled into doing anything and be subject to torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa’s hands are light and fast. She did not have to worry about being caught stealing. It has been weeks since she escaped whatever place she was in. Weeks with her slipping in unoccupied spaces and anywhere with too much camera. She would go to open market areas to steal some food which is harder than she expected with the vendors watching their merchandises like hawks. Nonetheless, Marissa is still successful in her few times of stealing from them. She did not need lots of food but she did need them from time to time. 

Marissa glanced downwards as she stalked slowly among the crowd. She pushed up her sunglasses before her eyes darted pass the crowds. She saw a familiar man in a second and immediately steered away, only to notice another familiar man with a female. She held in a growl before making her smaller dove into a more compact group of people. She felt her danger sense pcked up as her eyes scanned the area above to see a subtle glint. She narrowed her eyes to see a male had an arrow pointed to her. 

She let out a shaky sigh as she took the glasses off and stand. She held her gaze on the man who looked dumbfounded, his mouth moving. Her eyes darted to the three she saw who are now moving towards her. She gritted her teeth before she willed herself to turn invisible. She moved and tuned out the buzz from the crowds especially those around her who saw her disappear until her ears picked up the phrases exchanged by the three on the ground, stating that they lost her. 

Marissa moved and away from the ground when the woman with the red and weird power basically intercepted her. She did not waste any time to run faster and faster. Her power tuning out which made her transparent than invisible. She can feel them moving after her. She is getting frustrated for doing this again. 

Why are they still pursuing me? 

She leaped and slide on the railing towards the subway and run after the train that just left. She grabbed onto the train and sat on the end. Her eyes stared at the four pursuers. She groaned as she realized she is tired for what is happening so she leaped down, ignoring the people who is looking at her when she leaped onto the platform, ready to fight or defend or run. 

“Stop going after me.” She stated, keeping her distance. “Please.” 

They exchanged looks but it was Steve who stepped forward. Marissa mirrored the step but backwards. Her eyes darted around to see people being directed out. Her breathing caught and grew heavy as she took more steps back. She started to regret going back. 

“Just a few words.” Steve mentioned with an outstretched hand. 

“Then fucking say it now.” Marissa growled, getting more alert for ever second that pass. Her power coiled, reaching its maximum. She felt which power is surfacing as her arms warmed, burning her sleeves while her vision stained with red. The hand offered to her fell to his side. 

“Were you under any experiments?” Steve asked, catching her off guard with confusion. They knew her name, they might have seen her files but why are they asking such trivial questions. Marissa shook her head, wanting the conversation to end. “What do they make you do?” 

“Missions.” She shortly answered, not wanting to impart any important knowledge. She wiped away the blood that leaked from her eyes then swiping her hand on her shirt. 

“What kind of missions?” Steve pushed. Marissa gazed to the exits of the subway, feeling the people waiting on whatever orders before diving in then gaze back to Steve. It was subtle but she felt something shift in her mind, her eyes darting to the female with weird powers. 

“Why don’t you ask her?” Marissa mused. She felt satisfied with the concerned and alarm wrapping around them. She stood relaxed but still ready to move. After a beat of silence and waiting, Marissa sighed. “I kill. Anyone. Anything. Wherever they take me.” 

“Are you under mind contr—” 

“No. They control me differently.” Marissa’s voice was quiet, her power reeling for release. She clenched her jaw to stop the power, to make it bow to her but she did not succeed with it. She gritted her teeth, glancing to the tunnel to feel silent footsteps thundering in it. 

Marissa felt cold as she took note of the slight movement from the red head near Bucky. She growled, barring her canines to the four as she finally leashed her power. She did not hesitate to run for the tunnels, stomach churning when she shifted to run on the top of the tunnel rather than on the floor. Her movement is silent as she ran over the pile of armed people. She heard shouting and people slamming onto the sides. But she did not hear the silent dart that plunge to her shoulder. She gritted her teeth to remove it, just in time as whatever it contained kick in. Her powers deactivates as she fell to the railings with a thud. 

\- 

“I do not like what we are doing, Steve. She is extremely afraid no matter how she has been acting out.” Marissa kept quiet, keep her breathes slow and even as she listened on the muffled conversation, no doubt behind a wall. She recognized Bucky’s voice, the unease lacing in his tone. 

“We are not yet sure her threat level is, Bucky. Her file is almost blank besides the number of missions listed under her.” Steve’s voice was stern. 

“I know the feeling of being used for ill deeds.” Bucky argued. 

Marissa held herself, subtly moved, realizing her hands are bound. Panic arose from her chest, her heart quickening as she opened her eyes immediately. She heard erratic beeping noises as she tried to sit up but she is tied down with restraints she could not destroy. Her power rallied and rallied but it did nothing but hurt her. 

“Let me out!” She screamed. 

She screamed again and again; fear did not stop bubbling in her chest. She could no longer hear the conversation of the two males as her hearing is filled with her own voice of panic. Her eyes trailed to a door that opened to see people in white robes moving. She screamed in fear, telling them to stay away but she couldn’t pull away. Tears streamed in her cheek. 

She was free. She was free. Stealing and hiding but she was free. Then she is here again, bounded like before. 

Her body shook so hard when the white robed people had a hand on her. She started to plead them to stop, to stay away. She saw a syringe, going for her arm when a huge man entered, the odd metal arm gleaming under bright lights. She looked at him, plead at him. She sobbed when he basically snatched the syringe and threw it away as he shouted for the people to go. 

The blond male entered but Bucky only faced him and pushed him to the wall harshly. Marissa sobbed, not listening to anything as she tried to shake away her fear but it only gripped her further. She did feel the restraints removed in the sound of metal opening and al she did was curl into a ball. She tried to slow her breathing but she can’t as she sobbed and sobbed. 

“I fucking told you!” Bucky shouted. The loud voice that finally registered in Marissa’s head caused her to flinch. 

“I am sorry. I am sorry. I will do the orders quicker. I am sorry.” She muttered again and again. She remembers vividly how much beating she received that even with her fast healing, her body will still turn black and blue. 

“This is trauma, Steve. Trust me, I know.” Bucky harshly stated before Marissa felt a warm hand on her arm. Words stopping in her throat, she flinched at the contact but she was wrapped in a warm body. Marissa cried at the act, the gentleness of the hand that run through her hair. “Shhh.” 

She gripped at the man’s shirt, helplessly tugging onto it, silently saying how scared she was. Bucky only hugged her tighter, but not too tight to cause her anymore panic. She heard someone stepped out but Bucky stayed even as she drifted to sleep with tears running down her eyes, heart aching but calm. 

\- 

Marissa found herself seated beside Bucky. She has been following him since she woke up. He did not seem to mind as he even allowed her to eat some of the food he had made for himself. She was quiet, half listening and half gone in her mind in her seat. They had explained who they are, Avengers, and their objectives. They also explained who had been controlling her, Hydra, and her identity as a super soldier and a mutant, stated in her file and should be confirmed later. She do not know what to do with those information so just keep quiet with her fingers moving against each other. 

She wanted to run but Bucky seemed to be kind to her, so she will stay for now. 

They said that she has to stay so that they will be able to monitor her. Her powers uncharacteristically quiet as well, as if listening to what is being said. She learned their names with their faces, silently taking note of what is their abilities and their weaknesses, just to be sure. When Marissa started to drift off more, whatever meeting that was taken place come to an end. She stood when Bucky stood before she trailed after him again. 

“You promise nobody will hurt me.” She silently asked the tall man. He nodded, hair swishing with his movement. 

Marissa nodded in wonder before trailing away towards the room that was given and shown to her. It is a simple room with a smaller window. She wondered around the room, checking for any camera, before tentatively plopping on the bed, on her stomach. It is soft but with support. She has gotten use to beds when she was out in the city so it was not long until she fell asleep even though it is just an hour past noon.


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa would open her eyes, staring at a specific spot on the wall opposite of the door every time it slid open, as if someone is checking up on her but she just continued on sleeping when it close with no one came inside. However, she remained tense when finally a person had entered. Marissa shot up, claws ready to strike. 

The man is carrying a tray with food and is standing motionless as he waited for her to come back to her senses. Her sight normalized as she noted it was just Bucky. Marissa’s claws retracted into her skin before she visibly relaxed on the bed. 

“I am not hungry, Bucky.” Marissa looked away from the food that was settled on the side of the bed. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed. 

“You need to eat.” Marissa took note of the gentle edge of his words but she only looked at him, her head slightly tilted to the side. 

“I don’t need to eat when I have already eaten once in the day.” Marissa muttered. What she is saying is true. She can live on a small ration especially on missions that lasted more than a week. She did not say a word but just reached for the glass of water. 

“I have a few questions.” Bucky stated. Marissa looked at him as he gripped on an apple and handed to her. She only accepted it and made no move to eat it. “Your memories are all there? No windows or shadows?” 

“Yes. Everything.” She wanted to say more, if she did not spot the device hooked behind Bucky’s shirt. Her eyes darted to it with a second before looking back to Bucky. She saw realization hit him then confused as to how she can spot the small device. 

“It is okay, Marissa. They just need to hear any information you can give.” Bucky explained. Her lips trembled as she forced herself to drink water before placing the empty glass on the tray. 

“I can remember that I was born in a facility in Asia. Then everything else leading me to different other facilities, used and conditioned, then finally to where I was.” Marissa stated. Her memory is another gift but it is also a curse as she can remember everything done to her. “I am born with my abilities, all awakening at different days. I cannot control it so they gave me a medicine through IV, it helped me control it but then it started the side effects too.” 

“What side effects?” 

“I heard what they write down. Increased physical abilities. Much faster healing. Then all the positive end there, my power became more unstable. I couldn't tie it down until I force it too. It makes me bleed, as if I am being ripped apart. They said it is for my sake, so that I will do good, to repay them for all the kindness they given me.” Marissa could not stop her tears. “I don’t think everything they’ve done to me to be an act of kindness, Bucky. They hurt me, pushing me to control my powers even as I bleed. They did not care as they know that I will heal. They made me do things that I know is wrong but I am so scared of them to further hurt me.” 

There was a heavy pause between her and Bucky. She stared down at the apple in her palms. She did her best not to grip it and make any mess. She looked back to Bucky. 

“I want to be free. You won’t lock me here, right, Bucky? You will be letting me go, right?” She pushed but she was not given any answers. Her powers wanted to strike, to help her get away but all she can do was to turn away. 

She only heard the tray to be picked up before he exited the door. Tears fell from her eyes. This is just another prison, as much as they said that they will not hurt her. Their only difference is that they only bounded her once and gave her someone who she can talk too. Marissa gritted her teeth, suddenly feeling angry, but also feel so lost. 

She is confused on what she should do. She wanted to run but something is grounding to her, the thoughts of the possibility that these people may actually help her to be free. While sitting up, Marissa closed her eyes as her head bowed. Her mind is reaching for the memory of her mother who was killed before she can hold her little babe. She can hear her wails as if it just happened again. Before the wails could stop, her eyes opened, seeing clearly in dim light. 

She stormed out of her room. She did not waste anytime to make herself invisible as she stalked after the man who had the metal arm. She saw how he turned and peeked back as if to make sure that he is not followed but Marissa knows he could not see her. She kept her distance, watching patiently. He placed the dishes on some sink before he basically had a gun pointed at the general direction of Marissa. 

She did not waver as she step back to the hall behind a wall, silently. She counted the seconds before she heard the gun tucked back. Bucky was muttering about feeling odd things and accusing his nightmares. At the mention of nightmares, Marissa peeked and wondered if a man like Bucky had nightmares. She couldn’t picture it. 

It was not long until Bucky arrived back to the room they had meeting before. All the people besides Wanda, the one with weird powers, Vision, the android, and Natasha, the red head, is present. Marissa placed herself beneath a hidden camera, her posture ready to fight. 

“That medicine may be the super soldier serum.” Steve started. An image her projected at the middle of the table as well as the list of her physical stats and of her completed missions. All her status change with the shift of powers that is dominant at specific time, but all show how her physical ability to its maximum. 

“The problem is, Cap, there is no evidence of the serum in her blood.” Bruce stated. He is the one that Marissa feel extremely cautious though she could not see why. He just looked like a man who has been age from lots of stresses in life. “Not a single ounce. There is nothing odd in her blood except for the markers of her abilities.” 

“There are lots of questions regarding her.” Fury mentioned. “Barnes, you try to make her cooperate with examinations so we can find answers.” 

Marissa looked at Bucky who did not say a word, jaws clenching and unclenching as his metal hands drum against the table. His hair made shadows cover some of the contours of his face as he stared down, assessing. All people are looking at him. It was then Marissa allowed her invisibility to be gone. Immediately, guns are trained onto her but she did not move. Bucky stared at her, realization stroke him about the feeling of being followed before. 

“I want out of this place.” She muttered, staring at the one-eyed man. “If you won’t let me, I will burn this place to the ground.” 

Her voice is stern, not mirroring the fear she is feeling. With a quick motion, guns are lowered but there was nothing except for heavy silence. 

“I will get facts straight, missy. You have killed people, ordered or not. You have abilities that may threaten mankind, we will not let you ran off with the danger leaking from you.” Nick mentioned. Within a second, worry and became evident on her face but she shook her head and frowned at them. 

“If I wanted to go in rampage other people, I had already done it.” Marissa stomped her feet, claws and canines appearing, longer, sharper. With a swipe of a finger, the bearded man started to go over every single details of each mission she completed. Marissa snarled but she was ignored. “I know the details of every mission! I remember what I have done.” 

“Ah, you are aware then of your threat.” Tony mused. “It is not only the targets you have killed, also innocents. What makes you think that we trust you not to do it to civilians around you?” 

Marissa felt small as she did not know what to say. She looked down, hands relaxing at her sides. Those casualties happened when she could not stop her powers or she was blinded, taken over. 

“Finally catching up to reality, cupcake?” Tony mocked. 

Marissa looked at him as tears streamed down her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but none came out. She did not have any excuses to say. She raced outside, the corners of her eyesight are dimming but she tried so hard to fight her powers as she arrived in her room. She slid down the metal door before pressing her palms flat against her ears, when the words of the bearded man echoed in her mind. 

There are times that she actually killed because of the clause that there should not be witnesses. She whimpered, no matter how bad she wanted to be free, it is just right to be placed in a prison or some place to lock her up. Her power coiled in anger, she groaned in pain as she made no effort to stop it from exploding. Her skin split in numerous areas but she just accepted the pain. Maybe she was tortured to punish her from what she had done. 

She screamed in anger at herself, her head tilted towards the ceiling. She felt a tremor beneath her but she ignored it as her another power released from her. 

\- 

Marissa would not let anyone near her, even Bucky. She barred her teeth as much as her claws ready to tear skin and flesh. Now, a robot or gold and red stare down at her. When the face of the robot revealed the bearded man, Marissa hissed in anger. She hated that guy, how he mocked her. She was not called the Beast for nothing. There is the monotone sound ringing in her ear as the man’s lips moved. She could not hear what he was saying but she snarled and growled at him. 

“Go away.” She snapped. She saw him rolled his eyes before the helmet went down to his face and something went for her. Instantly, her hand shot up, wrapping around the spinning metal. She growled and crushed the metal. 

She did not feel the man behind her, but the moment the metal hand snapped to her shoulder, her claws were ready and scratched a nasty scar to Bucky. She had finally realized it was only Bucky who can creeped onto her. The smell of the blood not her own enveloped her senses. It was enough to push of the soldier off from her as she tried to knocked her down but she was in fight mode. Flipping onto the air and was about to land a punch when a metal red hand went for her hand. 

“Marissa Brave!” She heard her name but she ignored it. She fought in anger and all of the emotions that welled up inside of her. All her frustrations and fear. 

She was not afraid to take on hits as well as strike her own. Another male, Steve, joined in to try to subdue her but she did not let any of them with lightning exploding from her. Three loud thumps against the solid walls sounded with the red armored one basically shutting down. The two huge males coughed out, barely surfacing until they can finally stand up. 

Her eyes darted to the bloodied chest of Bucky. 

“I am so sorry, doll.” Bucky muttered before Marissa felt a shock running through her body. She felt numb as her eyes rolled up, muscles tensing from the current. She tried to fight it but even her breathe is taken from her as her heart felt like it collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa kept her face neutral while she crouched low on one of the wings of the plane used to transport her. Her claws anchored her to it just as much as the soles of her boot. Her eyes are trained towards the ground, remembering the terrain that was shown to her during the briefing. They had given her a new headgear that supplies her oxygen and protect her eyes. She counted the seconds before she took the jump.

She can land without any parachutes, only at certain altitudes, but she was too high so she was given a parachute that will disconnect from her in a few seconds until it is safe for her to land on her own. She gritted her teeth, preparing for the landing. She is an asset they said,  _ Beast _ , as they called her because her physical abilities that surpasses even a super soldier. She landed, quietly, as if she just fell from a first-floor building. 

She was quick to remove her head gear, replacing it with a more secured mask that covered half of her face. The mask she discarded was destroyed with a stomp of her foot. She moved like a predator stalking her prey that is hiding in the high building. She took note of the guards that are doing their rounds. 

Her power is expanding inside her body. She forced to her grip before taking a quiet leap to a shadowed part of the building, claws plunging into cement. She gritted her teeth as she trekked the building as quiet and as fast as she can. When she reached the top floor, her hand punched into a wall of glass. It should have been loud if not for her power that melted the glass. She slipped into it. 

She is aware of every surveillance camera within the building. She moved around and within the blindspots, if there were none, she would just blind it with her power. Her ears twitched at the sound of voices and clothes rustling behind the specific door she should go. She clenched her fists when she heard elevators moving, no doubt guards to scout whatever was wrong with some of the cameras. 

She moved quicker, opening the door in an instant. She did not wait a second as she pounced, killing the male, her target before turning on to the woman that was with the male. Blood splutter to her clothes, coating her arms and claws. She finally heard the familiar clicks in her ear. A new order. 

Her heart pounded but she only forced herself to move forward and waited for the elevators. Kill everyone, they said. She stilled when a voice sounded in her ear, a word that echoed loudly in her ear , her body stilling. Followed by another.  She almost doubled over as her vision darkened. Her power enveloped her, claiming her fully. She heard a low growl, emitted from her as her body moved, warm blood splashing as the familiar sound of flesh and bone tearing apart.

Marissa counted the minutes as snarls and growls echoed in the halls. It was only when a word was said in her ear, that her eyesight returned. She did not bother looking at herself as she trekked outside, the floor is awfully wet. She saw a familiar looking van and she did not hesitate to enter it. Her wrists are chained before she was secured inside a metal tube, metal clamps held her down. She is panicking but she remained quiet and still, if not for her body that is already shaking.

Marissa’s mind could not calm, for hours she was transported via the vehicle before she was transferred to a plane. Marissa hated as she the hairs on her back stand when her tube moved and the sound of the elevators filled her mind. She could not stop the whimper as she was pulled from the tube before a syringe plunged into her neck. The medicine stung, but it was forcefully removed from her before she was basically forced into a tub of water.

She could not stop her scream that caused her to inhale water after the scream when electricity burned into her skin.

- 

Marissa’s body jerked as the hand on her head rushed away. Marissa heard a sob before a frantic explanation of what happened. It took her a second before she could open her eyes. She was pushed down by Bucky. She was confused as she tried to look at her surroundings but something held her head securely. She started to panic.

“Marissa, please calm down.” Bucky pleaded, his eyes looked hurt, which only made her more confused. She gasped for air as she remembered how she is practically drowned after missions to make her weak to force her down. Her eyes are wide as she tried to sit but Bucky would not let her.

Her ears picked up what Wanda, the weird woman, was saying. Her lips parted at how accurate what she was saying about the vision, the memory, that Marissa saw in her dream. She let out a pained whimper as she tried to shake off the woman’s voice.  She pressed her lids closed  as her arms tried to move but they are restrained too.

“Shut up. Shut up.” She begged .  Perhaps Wanda dis not understand what she’ d  seen in Marissa ’s mind especially when she uttered the word that Marissa hated the most.

It was an instant. Her body stilled,  unmoving  as her eyes glazed.  She felt Bucky stepped off from her then she felt him shake her. She did not move, silently praying that the next word will not be stated.

“The fucking word.  She is stopped moving the  moment  you said t he word. You witch.” Marissa heard the anger in Bucky’s voice, but all she can feel was dread.  Wanda stated the word that she thought would undo Marissa’s state, but Marissa knows it won’t work, if she had not heard the word  that will make her run wild. “Fix it. Fix her.”

“Bucky, calm down.” It was Steve’s voice . 

“ If she has her own set of words,  this witch should have been more careful!” Bucky growled out. Marissa heard the faint sound of his metal arm. 

“I  was  not aware. I am sorry.” Wanda’s voice is trembling.  She tried saying the undoing word but to no avail.  “There is another word.”

Marissa  readied herself as the word rang. A  guttural sound vibrated in her throat as she felt the metal digging in her skin.  It was just for a second until Wanda stated the word she was trying to say. Marissa slumped back to where she was lying on,  doing her best to put air in her lungs.

“ Please stop it.” She begged. They know her words now.  She trembled as she smelt copper in the air as her claws dug in to  her palms.  Will they use her? She was not sure. 

“Fucking hell.  Steve, I will not stand by for what is happening. This i s your fault.  We should just be talking to her not imposing authority to her. ” Bucky gritted as he pushed to the controls and that made the metal clamps on Marissa’s arms and legs to open.  “ You all act  so mighty when you are actually just putting her pain. You do not understand why she is lashing out because you have no idea  to be bound by words.”

Marissa pressed her face into Bucky’s neck  when he picked her up.  His words pieced together in Marissa’s mind. He, too, had  keywords. Was he used by her same former controllers?  She  wondered but she just remained silent, trying to shake off what the dread that keeps eating her. She only has three words,  three that cannot be used out of order.  It is to preserve her body as well as locked down the real  _ Beast _ . 

“I cannot stay here, Bucky.” Marissa whimpered , her fear leaking out from her. His grip that  tighten  was the only  sign  that he  actually listened  to her.  She sobbed quietly as she remembered everything she  has done even without the three words.

She peeked when she felt a cool breeze. Bucky brought her outside. He allowed her to stand on her own before nodding that she can walk  but she should not run away. Marissa wiped her tears  away before  walking like a lost child. Her eyes darting to the huge building then to the trees that she remembered she run through. 

“I have a few say in things here.” Bucky muttered. Marissa only glanced at him, weighing  if  she should stay or run.  Marissa do not doubt Bucky’s speed or his stealth. He was the only  one she  could not fully  hear. “They tried to subdue me too, before. Steve helped them under stand that certain things was just ordered.”

“They said something about HYDRA. Is that the name of the ones who controls me?”  Marissa asked. “Were you  controlled  by them too?”

“Yes and yes.” Bucky  answered smoothly. “They named me Winter soldier or just Asset.”

Marissa  paused and looked at him. To his arm  that does  not  seem to be any metal she had seen. It make sense if he is called that. 

“They rarely call me asset. They call me  _ Beast _ .” Marissa offered that information , eyes trailing away as she resumed walking.  “Sometimes they call me  _ Lynx _ .”

At the single mention, Marissa felt Bucky paused so she turned to him. She saw how wide his eyes were, as if a puzzle was pieced together inside  his  mind. Marissa wanted to ask but he just gripped her hand and pulled her back inside.  He let her sit down on  a couch before trailing away. Marissa tilted her head before standing and snatching an apple on a basket  then sit down again. 

Marissa was quiet, she can feel the buzz of a camera glaring down at her but she ignored it as she only moved to get another apple as she waited.  She was down to her sixth one when Bucky marched inside along with basically all people, the  Avengers , available. Marissa tensed as she  looked at Wanda before she looked away and continued eating her apple. 

She moved to take a glass of water then gulped it down in one go before getting another glass full. She can feel their eyes but she just ignored them. She sat down on the couch where Bucky left her.

“ You are  the  _ Lynx _ ?” Tony dumbed.  Marissa looked at him, biting down the urge to hiss at him. “I never  expected that the  _ Beast _  and the  _ Lynx  _ are one and the same.  I think HYDRA would be pissing their pants for losing their assets one by one, right, Bucky Buck?”

“ Why would they be pissing their pants? There are plenty  assets  as I’ve heard .” Marissa  frowned remembering  the ones she had worked with. They are more lethal but less  equipped  with the raw power she had. Marissa felt the shift inside the room  so she looked at Bucky who had a worried look. 

“As you’ve heard. Wait a minute, you remember every single thing you see or hear?”  Steve asked. Marissa nodded. “What about the facilities you have been taken?”

“ No . They never let me see.” She asked, shifting, uncomfortable.  Why are they talking to her? They should just use the woman, Wanda, to do her search in her mind. 

“ Which is the Beast?” Tony pushed. It was then that Marissa hissed at him.

“Take a fucking guess.”  Marissa snapped, if not for Bucky who had an hand on her shoulder, she would have strike for Tony. She despised him. 

“I still stand putting a leash on this kid.” Tony snapped back.  Before Marissa could retort,  she heard a high pitched  shrill .  Her ears twitched, her eyes rapidly scanning the area, there were no others affected  except for Bucky and  Steve  who was disoriented but the  shrill only  went higher  until it was only Marissa who can hear it. 

“Marissa, ” Bucky nudged her but she continued looking until her eyes settled on the ones that suddenly appeared in thin air. They strike, fast and swift,  knocking  Wanda and Vision out  but kept  at the same time  _ all _  of the avengers were pinned down by a heavy force. 

She heard a word uttered, another set.  Her muscles tensed as she pushed herself up from the seat. Her eyes trained to the make with a deep scar  across his mouth. She gasped for air as she knelt. 

“There you are, my precious Lynx.”  Marissa kept her eyes low , she wanted to curl up but her body became not hers anymore.  “I’ve waited for you, you know.  Aren’t you going to apologize for making me come and get you?” 

Marissa doubled over as a word was stated in the high pitch shrill that  only  she can hear. She hesitated, scared. She dared to look up but she received a back hand blow by the man.

“Are  you sti ll going to let me wait? You good for nothing. We allowed you to roam free for a few weeks and now you turn out be so disobedient.” Marissa was shaking. 

“I am sorry.” She stated. She flinched when a hand smooth over her cheek. “I did not know the way back.”

“Ahh, are your memories starting to deteriorate?” Marissa regretted the lie she just state. “We need to fix you up, Lynx. Undo whatever was done to you by these  _ heroes _ . Did you enjoy being ‘free’? Well, I don’t think you are free because even here, these people hunt you down, didn’t they? Poor Lynx, this small freedom turns out more cruel, doesn’t it?

The man was very mocking. His tone sent shivers down Marissa’s back. She thought they were gone. She thought that the Avengers are the only ones she has  t o run away from. She cannot stop her tears.

“Hades, please forgive me,” Marissa begged, daring to grip the man’s hand. The man looked down at her.

“Don’t worry, love, I will forgive you.”  The  man smirked at Marissa. “Theron.”

Marissa’s eyes went wide as she felt herself being pinned down with a force then a solid magnetic field trapped her in, barely allowing her to breathe. She pleaded but a word rang in her ears as her powers exploded more painfully  from her  body. She can only scream as it blinded her. She saw her fellow assets who were looking down at her with no emotions while the Avengers were actually trying to get out of the vice grip on them. She sobbed as she felt her skin tear, then snapping shut, then tearing once more.

“You should have returned to us immediately, but you just roamed around the city, actually thinking that you are free. I trained you to be intelligent but I guess you are born stupid.” Marissa sobbed when a voice mercifully halted her powers. She gasped, lying helplessly on the ground. She muttered her sorry over and over but she was not heard. “You are still so beautiful even when you are all bloody and dirty.”

Marissa peeked to the man, his eyes showed how evil he is, but she desperately reached for his hand, trying so hard to let him accept her apology. His eyes steeled as he mentioned Theron’s name once more. She whimpered as her power went haywire. It was so painful. The word forced her to remain conscious while it fueled her energy to destroy her. Her blood, tears, sweat, and saliva started to pool beneath her, her arms are so numb, when a word was again stated that she dropped with a sigh of relief.

“I think this display is enough. For now.” The promise that laced the man’s words made Marissa to close her eyes and silently prayed. She heard the man ordered the others away. She felt someone grabbed her arm. She whimpered when she is basically being dragged into, no doubt, a portal that was created. She pushed herself to try to walk but she just turned into a limping mess. 

She heard her name, so she peeked over her shoulder to see Bucky trying to fight his way from the grip on him. She saw the pity yet anger in Tony’s eyes. Her feet moved back, which made the man who was gripping her pull her with a curse in his breath. Before she can step into the portal, a loud thunder erupted and a flash of gold hair.

Marissa watched as the portal was forced closed and the man was kicked into it while she was thrown to the ground, away from the portal. The portal closed the link of the asset who was pinning down the Avengers but Marissa only peeked to her barely open eyes to the golden haired man with an obnoxious  axe.  Marissa can only feel the dread that it will not be long until the man came to her, and she doubt she will be able to move for a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa woke up to the subtle sounds of beeping. It took her a moment before realizing what just happened. Slowly, she sat up looking at her arms which had no signs of what any skin peeled off, burns, cuts. There was nothing. No scars. Just fresh skin. She stood up, only to fell to the floor quite loudly. Her legs are weak but she pushed herself to stand, using the bed for support. 

She heard the door open but she ignored it. She felt something pull in her back causing her to grit her teeth. She has to go back, the coordinates of the place that will no doubt take her burn in the back of her mind. 

“Marissa, you are still not fully healed.” She heard Bucky. She did not look at him as she stood straight for a moment but her knees wobbled. She heard him move to her. 

“Stop. Don’t come near me.” Marissa rasped, her throat sore. She is sure that it is just a couple of hours since her public torture. If it were longer, she would have been fully healed already. She doesn’t want to her fate worsen she has to go back to where she belongs. She pushed herself up. “You shouldn’t have taken me from him. He was kind enough to just take me, and not do anything to you.” 

“What?” Bucky muttered. “What the hell? You expect us to let them take you? After whatever torture they...he did to you?” 

“Yes.” It was then that Marissa, noticing other Avengers lingering past the doorway. “You may have not heard it, but I did. The words. More words toned in a frequency that I can only hear. They have thousands of words that can hurt me than to control me. Hades is not afraid to use it. He only used one, one. That’s mercy. Mercy, Bucky. Mercy.” 

There was nothing but silence as Marissa turned away, her eyes closed. She is so scared. She just wanted to be free. Why was she even born with a life like this? There are millions of other people who could have been born. She is getting more exhausted by the minute. 

“I have to go. You will not get in my way, will you?” Marissa asked. 

“Hold up. Where are you going?” Marissa peeked at Tony. “You aren’t going to those people, are you?” 

“What should I do then? You don’t seriously think you can keep me safe from him?” Marissa wanted her voice hard and stern but it came out like a pleading child’s. Her shoulders are slumped. She flinched at the sudden sound of a man thundering into the room. 

“I was waiting in the meeting room. How dare you make a god wait, puny human friends!” A blond-haired man boomed. Marissa’s head started to pound from the loud noise. She swayed on her feet with a wince which earned the attention of the male. “This mortal. You were bleeding just an hour ago! How are you already healed?” 

She frowned at him, not noticing how the other Avengers stared at each other. Her voice was quiet as she released a very confused tone towards the man. 

“He can protect you.” 

Marissa and the man turned to Nick Fury who entered the room with his eye filled with vast calculations. It was then Marissa’s control buckled as her knees ached. She gritted her teeth as she tried to stand up. She grew frustrated. She could not stand, how will she go back as fast as she can. Someone slipped an arm beneath her and settled her on the bed. 

“Thor, meet Marissa Brave. Your next mission it is to protect her.” Nick’s words made Marissa more confused. Bucky, who had help her up, stayed a few inches from her. 

“I will not take a mission from a human because I can do that as I please.” Thor tipped his chin up. Nick did not seem to mind what the blond has said before he glanced to Marisa. 

“Until we can do something about your condition, you will stay here.” Nick stated it with finality, not allowing Marissa to argue with it. 

Her mind went blank while weighing the consequences if she stay or if she go. Nobody has tried to protect her before. Even the ones I her division, prior them getting blank, are not able to protect her. She is full of doubts but she remained quiet as she looked at Nick. 

“You understand that, Marissa Brave? Do you copy?” Nick’s tone is stern. She felt a small nudge from Bucky when she almost blanked out while looking at the one-eyed man. Still confused and scared, she slowly nodded. “I need verbal affirmation.” 

She doesn’t trust them, but if they could be a way to find her freedom, if they could give even the slightest possibility of hope, she can learn how to trust them. She muttered a quick yes, she saw the proud smiles from the other Avengers before they trickled out. Marissa sighed, feeling drained, when she almost fell, the dark soldier who was by her side immediately offered his shoulder for her to lean on. 

“Rest up, doll. We will probably transfer facilities in a few.” Bucky softly muttered, his metal hand brushing against her cheek. 

“I’m scared.” Marissa quietly said. “The words...” 

“Shuri, the one who helped me recover, may help you.” The mention of a foreign word made Marissa frown for a second. Bucky gave her a smile. 

Marissa couldn’t smile on her own but she felt very comfortable with Bucky. She waited if Bucky will help her lie down but he just stayed there. Marissa forgot to count the seconds until her eyes drooped. The man beside her calmly brushing her hair with his fingers. 

\- 

Marissa stared at the blond male, Thor, who saved her. He boasted about him being a god of thunder. Silently, Marissa had her palm offered to him and created a small current of electricity that pass through her fingers. The apparent god stared blankly at her palm. He frowned at her as if she were a weird thing in his eyes. Marissa started to feel relief for how her power obeyed her, but her power turned on her slightly. She winced before folding her palm under her thigh. 

“You cannot control your powers.” Thor mused as he plopped at the space next to her. His arm resting on top of the backrest of the couch, while his torso slightly tilted towards Marissa. She wondered how Asgardians work, she never heard of it. Apparently, there are other planets that hosts lots of beings. “You are still young. You have time to control it.” 

Marissa did not say anything to him and stared at the axe he had settled on the center table before them. Marissa heard him start a story on how he acquired it. She listened patiently. Never interrupting the enthusiastic god or whatever he really is. However, when she finally smelled the scent she finally engraved in her memory, she stood and turned to see Bucky. What she did caused Thor to grumble beneath his breath about being replaced instantly after he had shared lots of things about himself. 

Marissa gave the sulking god a nudge with her feet before she went near Bucky. The soldier was wearing half casual half ready to fight clothes. He gave her a smile then brushed his knuckles on her face. Marissa felt vibrations on her chest, purring at the act of affection from Bucky. 

“Hi there, Marissa.” Bucky greeted. Marissa felt her lips thug ever so slightly before she went back to her seat. 

It has been a week since Thor was appointed to be her protector, a couple of weeks since they transferred facilities. Marissa cleared to herself that she liked Bucky for his gentleness. He introduced herself to lots of things to ease her minds, from game of cards to a few hobbies. She was not aware, however, that she has learned to smile even how small it was. She was not aware that the Avengers have already marked her as their own. 

“As I was saying,” Thor started before going to lots of tales. 

After a few more tales, Thor finally stopped, exclaiming that he can put her hair into the best braid she can ever have. Marissa was confused for a second about braids but she only understood it when Thor started the braid with unbelievably light fingers. The humming god was still braiding her hair when Steve and Bucky reentered the room with a bunch of parcels on their arms. 

Steve gave Marissa a nod before they mounted the parcels on the kitchen counter. Marissa wanted to peek when they started to open it but Thor reprimanded her because he was not yet finish. She allowed the god to finish what he is doing, a leather securing his work, before she was allowed to move. 

Bucky moved aside to let her see, it was a bunch of clothes with a glass covering it, while there is a laid out set on top of the glass. Marissa’s eyebrows raised, what she saw did not really meet her expectation. She was about to trail away if not for Steve who mentioned that it is for her. 

“What do you mean?” 

“For training. Well, if you want to train, clothes seem to give up on you.” Steve smiled. 

“That is a very nice idea, friend. I can help you control your powers!” Thor boomed with the wide smile. 

Marissa did not know what to say. They brought her specialized clothes for training, not for other reasons. She was quiet as she felt for the clothe. It has a similar feel with the ones she usually wore during missions. The thought of putting yet another set of similar clothes make her hairs stand. 

“I don’t want to train.” She muttered, placing the clothes down gently. She shrugged, wanting to just lock herself in a room or roam around different forest in the world. She doesn’t like the life she lived, doesn’t want to go back having that kind of life even when these Avengers as they call themselves offer her a different kind of life. 

“That’s okay too. We are just giving you options.” Bucky assured her. His face is as kind as it ever been. 

“Okay.” Marissa nodded. She felt lighter, for every day she stayed with these people. Her silent happiness was disturbed by Thor who basically threw himself to her, wrapping his thick muscular arms around her abdomen. 

“You are so precious, tiny kitten.” Thor boomed. Marissa’s eyes widen as she was basically spun in the air. She felt it again, the tug on her lips, pulling it up. She liked the nickname, more than Lynx. She heard a tiny laugh, but she had her hand on her mouth instantly. Thor immediately placed her down, looking at her with the bright blue and bronze eyes of his. “That is a nice laugh.” 

Marissa felt her face burn as she looked away. It was just a sudden sound from her. She wanted to walk away but the god did not let her as he mindlessly poke her cheek, not minding how she is starting to feel so embarrass. There was a tiny embarrass whimper from her but that just urge the god to tease her even more. 

“All right, that is enough, Thor. Give Marissa a break.” Steve reminded. Marissa peaked to him with a silent ‘thank you’. The god did not seem to mind but let go of her nonetheless with a goofy and smug smile on his face. Marissa took a few steps back, shoulders relax. 

“Well, it is true. This young one has a nice smile and laugh.” Thor smugged. When Marissa heard Bucky say a word of affirmation, she almost burned, fire seem to focus on her cheeks too much. The metal fingers grazed her cheeks lightly. 

“There is nothing to be embarrass about, doll.” 

Marissa whimpered at her apparently new nickname. She turned around before storming to the couch and huffing. She only heard deep chuckles in response. Marissa tried frowning but she could not stop her lips to tug upward. Thor took the seat next to her while visibly trying to stop himself from teasing her. Bucky and Steve told her that they will be taking the parcels to her room, to which she responded with a brief ‘okay’. 

“Tell me about yourself, little kitten.” Thor stretched, his feet resting on the table, dangerously near the blade of his axe. She had his arm over the back rest again, but his fingers slightly playing with Marissa’s hair. “I will take anything because of how you always listen to me.” 

“You can always look at my file.” Marissa pointed out but Thor only shook his head at her. “Well, I had killed people.” 

Marissa waited for some kind of shift in his eyes but there was nothing but patience. Marissa started to relay her own story in the shortest way possible. There were a few hums from Thor as his arm that was resting on the couch, gently placed itself on her shoulders as if giving her a hug from the side. Marissa leaned to him; he was basically a heat source. She liked heat, that is apparently the reason why they gave her some a heated comforter which almost made her want to lock herself in her room. 

“I cannot deny the blood on your hands, little kitten, but what I can say is that it is not your fault for being scared of the consequences you may face during your time in those monsters’ hands.” Thor started, the fingers on the hand on her shoulder reached and traced her cheek. “No worries, as long as I am here they cannot take you away.” 

Marissa leaned on to the fingers on her cheek. She heard his words, felt so light and safe from it as it holds no judgement on her. However, she cannot stop her purr at the touch. His slightly callous fingers feel good on her skin. The fingers stilled, which caused her to glance at Thor who was looking at her intently. It was then Marissa realized that it was her first time to purr in front of him which caused her to sit up but the man just gently pulled her close to him. 

“Where are you going now, little kitten?” Thor quietly said, running his finger down the side of her neck. She saw him glance to the doorway before daring to close the distance between their faces. “You are so beautiful, you know that? Now that noise too.” 

Marissa couldn’t help her purr when the fingers trailed up to her cheeks once more. Marissa did not understand what was happening until soft lips met her own. It holds a tentative feel as if Thor was waiting if she were to pull away, but she did not, mirroring his movements that felt right. It was her first time. Whatever this action is. Thor pulled away, only to push himself back, more demanding as she felt his tongue on her lip. 

Marissa whimpered as her lips open for him. Her face felt heated until she heard footsteps. She pulled away, breathless and disheveled. Thor had a smile on his face as he looked forward as if nothing happened, just in time for Bucky and Steve to slip into the room. He pressed lips to her ears. 

“That’s a nice kiss too.” Thor whispered in a more quiet tone but Marissa took note of how the huge soldiers stilled for a moment. She did not look at them but nudged Thor slightly with her elbow, face burning. “You liked it, come on, little kitten.” 

“It felt nice.” Marissa pushed, earning a goofy smile from Thor. 

“What are you doing to her, bastard?” Bucky said in an upset tone. Marissa looked at him, his hands gripping themselves into fists. Marissa felt confusion as she looked at the dark-haired man. 

“I am not harming her in any way, soldier. We were just having fun, right, little kitten?” Thor looked at her while Marissa looked at him, not knowing what to say. She nodded, slowly. Marissa heard a sound of disapproval which made her almost jump. She saw Bucky stormed out with Steve basically trailing him. 

“What happened?” Marissa asked Thor. 

The blond man only shrugged at her before placing his fingers under her chin and gave her another ‘kiss’. Marissa can feel a knot in her stomach as she thought about Bucky but she did not pull away from the god of thunder, liking how the small action is making her feel.


	6. Chapter 6

Marissa realized that Bucky was avoiding her. She was not given chance to do anything about it because she does not understand why. She felt like she has been abandoned by the man who she fully trust in the compound. She is sulking in her room while Thor stayed, reading some magazine and eating cereals at the same time. She stared at him before asking him if she has done anything wrong to Bucky.

She saw how Thor almost choked on his cereal. He placed the magazine down before urging her to him. She perched on the table as she looked at the god who was wiping off the milk from his face. 

“Little kitten, I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong.” Thor started, placing some strands of Marissa’s hair in her ear. “I do think he is upset because I have kissed you.”

Marissa frowned, more confused than anything. Her eyes went towards the window as she tried to come up with some explanation on her own. She doesn’t understand anything. She peeked back to Thor.

“I don’t understand. What does that have to do with anything? Is that a wrong thing to do? Shall I kiss him too?” Marissa saw the god’s eyes widened, realization is apparent in his eyes, but Marissa still have no clue. She muttered his name when he did not say anything, worried about the thought that Bucky will no longer look at her. 

“Why don’t you ask him, little kitten? He might give you a more accurate reason than a mere speculation of mine.” Thor smiled. Marissa felt frustrated, how can she ask him when he is basically running from her. “May I kiss you?”

The sudden question made Marissa jump. She saw him pat his thighs. Marissa moved, placing her knees on the opposite sides of his thighs before placing her lips on his. The kiss was different; everything is different. Perhaps it is her position because Thor pulled her tightly against him, her hips pressed tightly to his abdomen as he kissed her. Their tongues mingling with each other. 

His fingers dug into her waist but it seemed to push her to kiss him more. Marissa did not count the seconds that had passed but pulled away to put air into her lungs. Silently, she pressed her forehead onto Thor’s. Her mind was filled with a need to share another kiss, her frustrations long forgotten as she kissed Thor again, feeling something hard pressed in between her legs.

She pulled away, once more with question in her eyes. It was Thor that pulled for her lips once more. She gasped in a squeal when the god’s hips pushed upwards, Marissa pulled away in panic. What was that? She did not understand, she desperately looked down, raising up. She saw the tent in his pants. She finally realized what it was. Her face burned as she hastily stood. 

“Sorry about this, little kitten. You are so ravishing. I couldn’t help myself.” Thor apologized. Marissa couldn’t find the words, pressing her thighs together. She can feel wetness there but she is afraid, not knowing what to do. Before she can say anything, a knock sounded. “I will get it.”

Marissa sat down, gasped quietly as she felt the wetness seem to pool. Her face burned but she forced herself to look up when she smelt Bucky. She heard him say that he needed to talk to her in private. Thor only mused and stepped out with a slight wink in her direction. She is getting more confused by the second but Bucky stood in front of her.

“I am sorry for the way I was acting, Marissa.” Bucky started, placing himself on the floor. Marissa pressed her lips together as her hand unconsciously reached for him. He seemed to know what to do as he grasped her hand while the other pressed  against  her cheek. Marissa purred; the wetness grew as her mind raced to her kissing Bucky. 

Marissa did not know what made her to what she did. She stood up, placing herself as she did on Thor, before pressing her lips to the soldier’s. She felt his surprise as he pushed her slightly. Marissa whimpered, feeling rejected. She was about to stand when Bucky pulled her to him. 

“I was jealous, Marissa. I was jealous when I thought of you and him.” Bucky groaned. Marissa’s reason seem to not be working at the moment as she had unconsciously grinded herself on him. Her eyes half lidded as something suddenly drive her. She felt Bucky gripped her hips, stilling her. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Marissa honestly said. Bucky had an understanding look, different to how Thor looked at her like he was always willing to introduce her to certain things. Marissa felt uncomfortable with the wetness that grew in her core. She felt heat running all over her body. “I... Bucky, I need...”

 “What the hell did he do to you now?” Bucky growled, different to how she growls but still a growl on his own. He made Marissa stand as he did, he was basically storming off but Marissa held his hand. She felt tears in her eyes.

“Where are you going now? Do you hate me?” Marissa desperately called. Bucky turned to her, hand gripping hers. She saw him look at her. He did not say anything, causing her shoulders to slump. “I can’t... I don’t understand, Bucky.”

She doesn’t understand. Her tears feel thinking on what she has done. The panic feeling almost grew if not for Bucky who wrapped her in his arms. The contact made Marissa sigh, pressing her face in his solid chest.  Slowly, he urged her to the  couch  before he explained to her how he felt , how kissing usually on earth is reserved for lovers, how he wanted to be the one she had kissed.

“I can’t kiss Thor?” Marissa asked. 

“It’s not that, doll.  You can kiss who ever you like, it’s just…” 

Marissa moved, pressing her lips to Bucky’s.  He told her that she can kiss whoever she liked.  She felt him tense but relax as he responded to her kiss.  Marissa pulled  away  only to place herself on Bucky’s thigh then she continued kissing him. Bucky cursed as he pulled away. 

“Doll, I can’t.” Bucky pressed his eyes closed. Marissa felt like she h as  been kicked away. She made a move to retract herself but Bucky ’s hand snapped on the middle of her back. “Fuck it.”

Bucky dover for her lips, biting and sucking. Marissa’s eyes went wide at how different his kiss is compared to  Thor.  Marissa  tried to match it but ended up moaning from his passionate and welcomed assault.  She felt herself  grinding against him, until she felt his hardness. Her cheeks burned but she felt so good, the  feel of her underwear against herself is very satisfying.

Bucky pulled away to grip her tight to him. Fingers slipping into the tops of her pants. It was then the door opened. Marissa’s head snapped towards it just as Bucky did. Thor had this smug grin, which sent a burn on both of the faces of  the ones who  made  out.

“ Fuck you, Thor. Get the fuck out.” Bucky gritted, Marissa is  still  confused but she needed something. She tried to grind herself but Bucky had held her hips. Thor  basically locked the door before racing towards them. Marissa saw how Bucky is seething but it almost dissolved when Thor pressed  Marissa  down into Bucky’s hips. Marissa moaned out. “What  are you  doing to her?”

“Come on, little kitten wants this. Let her have her fun.” Thor pressed  himself on  Marissa’s  back. She moaned from the  feeling , her wetness grew that she basically smell herself. Embarrassment long gone as she felt so good. 

“Is this  what  you have been  doing  to her?” Bucky growled in anger. Thor chuckled, fueling the Bucky’s anger. Marissa whimpered  when she felt a hand from  the man behind her  dared to slip into her pants, gripping her behind then slipping to the pool of wetness. “Stop it.”

“Please.” Marissa pleaded. Her single word caused a shift in Bucky’s eyes . She moaned, her eyes  rolled back  at the feel of Thor’s hand slipping  _ in _ . 

She liked what is being done to her. She understood it somehow. Her breath hitched  when another hand from behind slipped up to her top, gripping her breast.  Marissa’s hands  went to Bucky’s shoulders as she bit her lip from what is feeling. Her tiny whimpers urged Thor while the hardness from both male is becoming more apparent.

“Bucky, touch me.” She pleaded. It was just two words that Bucky  finally moved, meta l  hand  slipping into her pants. Marissa’s legs tensed when she felt his finger on a specific spot outside. She screamed in pleasure.  It did not stop there as the metal  finger  glided  _ into _  her. She felt so good , two fingers from different male in her. It felt right somehow.

“You made her into this.” Bucky grumbled  as he  started  to nip her neck. Marissa cannot focus as she felt something coming.  She did not  know whether  to hold her breath or not until she reached it. Her legs shook  as she tried to pull away at the intense feeling.  “Shit.”

“Mortal, she’s happy.” Thor  placed kissed on her neck.  Marissa  whimpered as  their fingers  continued  its ventures. She felt another wave coming until she couldn’t help but tip her head back. More, she wanted more.  But she is so exhausted as she slumped on Bucky. 

“I swear to heavens if  this hurt her, I will end your life, you measly god.” Bucky threatened to which Thor laughed.  Marissa felt her clothes being  removed  from her body and she let them. “What the hell, Thor!”

“Shush, you mortal. You want  this  as much as I do. She too , right kitten?” Thor laughed and  boomed . Marissa nodded as she shakily stood to remove her jeans and everything as she stand bare.  She saw how Bucky had eyes on the tattoo on her hip. It was her number, being  re-ink every  a few months.  It was Thor who became naked as well. “If you don’t want to join the fun, be an audience.”

The god ’s  words made  Bucky  growled as he stomped to get his clothes off. Marissa only trailed to the bed, gasping as the feel of wetness dripping down her inner thigh. Sh e made a move to trail her finger through her folds then to the wetness on her.  She gasped and gripped the sheets while her knees almost gave. She heard two  distinct  curses before she felt a breathe  down  there .

 She peeked to see Thor, hands  gripping her  thighs apart and made her behind  raised even more. She did not feel any  embarrassment  but moaned when a tongue ran up her thighs. She inhaled sharply just as a man appeared next to her and kissed her, palming her breasts while another moved to her  folds then to the nub there. 

She yelped at the feeing but yelped even more when she felt a tongue in her folds. She writhed , mind clouded, as she didn’t notice her claws were out just as much as her canines. Bucky didn’t mind as he kissed her.  She is so sensitive as of her body went in full heat.  She whimpered when both pulled away from her.

“I will take her.” Bucky  gritted out  as he laid  down  before hauling  Marissa on his thigh then pulled her so his penis pressed on her folds. Marissa bit her lip  when she was brought down on it by Thor slowly. She felt little to no discomfort but she accepted it.  She was gasping when she was snug against Bucky.  “Fucking hell, doll.”

She felt something against her  other  hole. She glance back to see Thor  gripping a tube while his hand  pushed and  prodded  her other hole. She gasped. 

“I can take her as well.” Thor smirked at her before she  felt his glistening manhood pushing. She whimpered as she had her head on Bucky’s neck. It felt so _  good _ . She sobbed in  pleasure when she was filled. She did not noticed that her claws marked Bucky, only when she smelt blood she became panicked but Bucky only  smiled at her and they began to move. 

Marissa couldn’t form words or thoughts as they take her. She did not understand how  much she seem to black out and scream, her legs  twitching  until both males finally spilled in her. Their warmth  made her sigh and reach another high. She slumped, so tired. She can only gasp when they pulled out and felt hot liquid poured from her. 


	7. Chapter 7

****

Marissa woke up at the sound  of two males arguing. She peeked to see Thor and Bucky standing up and basically in a heated argument. They are using hushed tones but it is rather loud for her. S he moved only to feel crustiness below. The three of them feel asleep even  when  Bucky urged Marissa to pee but she was exhausted.  It was all real. Marissa’s cheeks burned.  Marissa listened on their argument.

“You will stay away from her.” Bucky growled.

“ No. You cannot  order  me to anything, mortal. Besides I have a  mission to  protect her.”

“Protect? Hell you are  just molesting  her you dumb  s hit.” 

“I am not  forcing  her into anything!”

“ She doesn’t understand things to an extent and you take advantage of her and making her like this!”

“ She  is perfect. She  is willing.”

Marissa heard them go on. She frowned before she  started  to sob silently.  They are  fighting because of her.  She  heard silence  but she only curled herself into a ball thinking of how much  she had destroyed  their friendship . She felt the bed dip but she only covered her face  with her  hands. 

“ Little kitten, what’s wrong?” Thor asked, fingers  trying to remove her hands on her face. Marissa peeked to him, her eyes saw worry in his.  Marissa felt her lips tremble as she saw Bucky  opening her door and exiting.

“Sorry.” She muttered to Thor . He only looked at her in confusion but held her tightly when she went for a hug.  She repeated her apology but now with an explanation about it.  She only heard Thor sigh before explaining to her that she did nothing wrong.  It did not  take her  long as her sobs stopped, her  no se unbelievably itchy.

“Come on , little kitten. Let me clean you up.” Thor’s tone is kind  so she nodded as he basically tightened his hold on her and led her to the baths.

-

Marissa realized that  she wa s in heat, her body  extremely  warm . She did not realize it during her actions with Thor and Bucky but there she is groaning in pain as she lay on her bed. Thor had basically panicked ,  booming across the halls for Bruce or Tony or  _ anyone _  who can help. Her heat happened every quarter, the only days that they do not hurt her or made her do missions.  _ But _  it never felt like this, as if she needed to be touched like how Thor and Bucky did.

She hissed in pain  just as Bruce and Thor entered. Marissa did not have the chance to be wary of the man as he checked her, asking her questions. Marissa only whimpered as the pressure on her lower abdomen increased.  She muttered her responses breathlessly. Sweat  beaded  on her, hair  sticking to her disgustingly.

“ I think  she  is  in  heat.” Bruce muttered.

“ What do you mean by you  _ think _ ? ” Thor’s voice was a pitch higher as his eyes widened at the same time that Marissa groaned out a yes . That chained a lot of questions from Bruce, going over menstruation that Marissa do not experience . Marissa whimpered as her head pounded. She wanted quiet. 

Marissa whimpered feeling hea t  pooled to her core. Her breathe hitched.  Bruce scampered away to get her something cold rather than hot to press against her abdomen while Thor stayed there loo king do wn at her. She reached for him . He moved to grip her hand, thumb smoothing over her knuckles. She is basically a human cat they said hence the name  _ Lynx. _

She felt  desperate  as she pulled onto the god to kiss him.  She  pushed herself to kneel on the bed  as he  other  hand seek for his freehand. She placed it between her legs.  She pleaded  him  to  touch  her, her mind clouded, but she was push onto the bed just in time that Bruce came into the room with an ice pack. 

He pressed it gently on her lower abdomen while placing some medicine on the side table. Bruce apologized  about not having know what to do yet then moved to go out with a mutter of doing research. 

The ice pack did not help a  but . Thor was aware of it as he locked the door before  racing towards Marissa, undoing his clothes.  Marissa tried to remove her own but she failed, her hands trembling so much.  Thor wasted no time to help her before  placing  her thighs over his shoulders before his tongue met her folds. 

Marissa’s body arched, feeling the heat increase yet subside at the same time.  Her hand  shot down to Thor’s hair, tugging or pushing she did not understand her actions but she like his  touch, his  feel. She heard loud  desperate  knocks but it was unheard, her ankles  crossing, pushing  Thor  closer to her. She heard a brief override to see Bucky  with worried look that turned dark as he looked at her. Marissa’s cheeks burned as she spot Steve with him. She yelped  trying to cover  herself  but Thor be at h er to it. He cursed the two male . 

“I  locked  it for a purpose, mortals.” Thor  gritted , his arms covering the panicked female under him.  She  heard a stutter from Steve while Bucky remained quiet.  She wanted  to say  something but her heat made her groan in pain, hips grinding up.  “Little one, let us wait until they go.”

“Go, my ass. Fuck you and your grimy fingers.” Bucky was there pushing Steve out but did not care nonetheless when the blond captain just dumbly stared at his  best friend  who began stripping. “I was just gone  for a few hours and you are already taking advantage of her condition.”

“ I would never force my little kitten to  anything  she doesn’t want.” Thor growled, the deep rumble caused Marissa to whimper.  She pleaded Thor to touch her.  It hurts  her so much.  “You  know  what. It is you that should fuck off.”

Marissa could  not stop her whimper in relief when Thor  moved  downwards, back to lapping her  core. Her breathe hitched when Bucky climbed to the bed and taking her lips.  She heard a soft thud of the door closing, her eyes opened to see Steve, leaning on it , arms crossed. She did not know what to think. She  _ can’t _  think.  Her heat had always made her  unthinking as she had always lay down, but now, she needed all of the pleasures she can feel. 

Her toes curled,  when she felt metal on what was called a  _ clit _  Bucky stated before. She reached her delicious high,  whimpering  when Thor did not stop his  actions even when her foot tried to push her off him. She feel so satisfied  _ but _  not quite. She needed them. 

“Fucking hell, Steve.  Stop watching  and  go away or fucking join us.” Bucky growled out. 

M arissa looked at Steve who  stalked towards them. Her eyes widened but she was distracted as Bucky tugged at her breasts before taking  one  into his mouth.  Marissa  mewled, eyes closing. 

“ When  did  _ this _  actually started?” Steve asked, taking a place on the open space  at Marissa other side before his forefinger and middle finger pushed onto Marissa’s lips. Marissa looked at him confused but her lips parted , the fingers slipped into her mouth. She di d n ot know what to do but sucked on it as if kissing on it. “Goodness , Marissa.”

“Early morning.” Thor rumbled beneath, breath  tickling  Marissa.  She moaned  when Thor moved up, slipping himself into her. Marissa whimpered at the feeling of fullness.  She looked at Steve who was looking at her and Thor’s joint bodies,  before  marveling  at how slick Thor was when he pulled slightly out then back in.  “Fuck you are so tight, little kitten.”

It was then that Bucky growled at Thor. Thor grinned  as he  basically  pulled Marissa over him, just like their position last night. She felt Bucky  push  into her other hole. Marissa was writhing in pleasure, her eyes  hooded.  She felt someone brushed her cheek,  causing her  to look up to Steve. He had his manhood to her. Marissa  flushed  as he pushed himself into her mouth. 

Marissa almost chocked on Steve when the two  in her holes reached deeper. Tears pricked eyes, it felt  _ too _  good for her.  She  felt  her instincts kicked in as she sucked on Steve,  she received a brush of his fingers as an encouragement  along with  a few gentle words to guide her.  She did no t know how much time passed as she reached her high thrice before all three had came into her. She choked  on Steve but he only slid out, his warmth shot to her face. 

“So beautiful,” Thor praised  as he slipped out. 

She  whimpered at the feeling of loss when she was empty from them.  She is spent, her heat lowered.  She lay on  Thor  as she gasped for breath. She felt  him trace  circles  on her waist as a press kiss to her forehead. Before she can say something, she felt someone licked her down. She cried  ou t,  still e xtremely sensitive to what happened. She looked back  to see Steve basically cleaning her up  with his tongue and lips. Her cheeks  burned as she saw Bucky is the one keeping her open. 

Her breathe hitched as she felt her heat  coming  back up, matching Steve’s enthusiasm.


	8. Chapter 8

Marissa’s heat lasted for four days, short er than her usual cycle.  All days she spent with the three huge males, only parting to let their bodies rest and eat. The longer Marissa think about it, the hotter her cheeks became. She couldn’t look at them  without her thinking about what happened, how they feel against her skin , especially Bucky. She had an alone time with him when he bathe her  while the two were sleeping.  H is  metal arm caused her to shudder more and scream more.

Thinking about it made Marissa  blush.  She felt giddy as she  sat on Bruce’s examination seat. He asked her about her heat. She couldn’t help but shift as she noted how Thor gave her a longing smirk.  It  was  then that Marissa felt her power coiled,  feeling more alive  than ever. She looked down and clenched her hands at the discomfort , a reminder about who she was.

“ It happens quarterly.” Marissa forced out. She saw Bruce wrote it down .  The line of questions continued , her eyes fell to Thor’s. She saw how  his  eyes seemed to wonder before a frown formed in his face.  Marissa tilted her head to him but he only shook his head at her, shrugging.

Bruce took her blood as well as some urine sample. Marissa only obliged before she was allowed to go.  Thor was walking beside her . She peeked to him,  h e is  unusually quiet.  She gave him a slight nudge, silently asking if there is  something  wrong.  Marissa was pushed gently into a wall. 

“ _ Quarterly _ . You experience heat  _ quarterly. _ ” Thor started, Marissa looked at him, waiting. “Do you mind me asking if the people who hurt you  _ touched _  you?”

Marissa’s heart quicken as she tries to piece it together. It took her a moment before realizing what he was asking.  She saw how something broke in his eyes as well as the anger that welled up in it. 

“They did not touch me like that.” Her answer seemed to not be enough as Thor  slapped his hand on the wall. 

“They forced you?” He gritted, lightning cracked from outside as his eyes glowed a little bit.  Marissa  shook her head as she  looked  down.

“They lock me u p  during my heat. Nobody touched me in anyway.”  Marissa’s voice was quiet. She heard him sigh in relief before his body sagged against her, head resting on her shoulder as his lips stole a kiss  to her neck. “Thor, I…”

“Is it  safe  for me  to  assume that it was your first times  with us?” With the question, Marissa squirmed before she nodded.  She felt him smile on her skin. “ That’s more reassuring.”

Marissa wanted to stay like that if not for a redhead  who appeared at the end of the hallway. Thor slowly stood up while Marissa’s cheek burn  when she felt  an inquiring gaze to her. She wanted to cower behind Thor but the god only placed his arm on her shoulder s. 

“Greetings,  Natasha!” Thor smiled.  “I  haven’t  seen you for a while.”

“I just came back from a mission. What’s with you two?” Natasha’s eyes narrowed. Marissa looked down , uncomfortable with the female. 

“I just teased this little kitten a little bit.” Thor smoothly said . Marissa blushed when Natasha arched her brow at her.  “She purrs, you know.”

“What?” Natasha  seemed to be shocked. Marissa punched Thor quite hardly  which made the god actually gasped and groaned. She huffed before walking away.  Her cheeked burned so hard. She ignore Thor when he walke d beside her after a brief farewell to the redhead.

She is so embarrassed with how Natasha looked at her like she’s quite odd.  When Thor made move to place his arm over her shoulder, she dodged it, her lips in a pout.   She heard a deep  chuckle but she ignored  him. Still slightly upset.  She heard a sigh from Thor . She was about to say something but she felt her power coiled so much. She gritted her teeth as she  slammed herself to a wall, to anchor her up. 

“Little kitten?” Thor held her  but she pushed him away

 She can feel the build up in her body. She gasped  in pain.  She pushed herself to run but she couldn’t as she fe ll.  She felt electricity inside her with the burning cold.  Marissa was worried about Thor but she remembered how he said he was a god. Marissa couldn’t contain her scream when the power erupted from her.

She hated the stung  of it when she collapse to the floor.  She heard a groan meters away from her, she saw Thor who pushed himself to stand.  Marissa  sobbed from the pain. She would take her heat any time instead of her receiving this kind of pain. She curled  tight into  a ball just as Thor reached her.  He did not waste anytime to take her in his arms, gently as if she is made of  porcelain .

She tried to count the seconds to calm her down but it is not working, pain blinded her. She did not know if it was tears running down her cheek or blood or sweat. Thor is in panic again as he raced her to Bruce. Marissa could not understand how her heart beat went off as her eyes sight darkened. She only saw a few flashes of light from the flashlight of Bruce until she plunged into darkness.

-

Marissa couldn’t breathe properly when she woke up. She had a hand over her chest, trying to put air in her lungs but she failed. She heard a rushed movement, she saw Thor entering with a panic expression. Marissa couldn’t reach for him as she struggled. Thor moved quickly as he placed mask that was dangling on her neck to over her nose and mouth. Air pushed into her. 

“What happened?” Marissa rasped, her throat incredibly sore. Thor muttered that he has no idea and that Bruce is looking into it. She never had trouble breathing before except for times when  Hades , her controller, went over the line.

“Don’t worry, Banner would know what to do.” Thor  guided her to lie down.  Marissa felt the familiar tug at the corners of her mouth when Thor placed a kiss on her forehead.

It was short lived whatever happiness that Marissa felt. Thor ’s eyes rolled up as a hand gripped his head. Marissa screamed as Thor fell, her eyes saw the violet burning eyes of another asset from her squad. She was weak, couldn’t move when she saw  Hades  exited a portal. He had a face filled with anger when he basically ripped the oxygen mask from her face before  dragged away.

It was her first time to try to break free. Her  acti ons were only met by a stinging slap to her cheek. He mentioned a specific word that made her slump but not one of the words to make her into the uncontrolled monster.

“After all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me.” The man spat on her as he gripped her jaw. Marissa whimpered as he dragged her into a portal before slamming her onto a cement floor. She couldn’t breathe. She gasped for air but she release a silent scream when a thick needle plunge into her neck. 

Her sight blotches from the lack of oxygen but it took her a second before she stopped gasping. The lingering pain in her body went away. Her rapid breathes calmed. She couldn’t stop her relieved sigh but she can only groan in pain when a kick landed on her abdomen.  Hades  shouted at how his displease and anger. He landed blows that no nonenhanced humans can land. She gritted her teeth as she couldn’t even stand and defend for the force that pinned her down.

“ You even dared to have those insolent  _ Avengers _  to protect you.  Understand this, no matter where you go. No matter who tries to protect you. I will fucking get you back because  _ I _  own you. ”  Hades  gripped  her hair, nails  scraped  her scalp.  “Ask for forgiveness and I might hold back in punishing you, my Lynx.”

She did not know what cone over her as she barred her teeth at him, canines elongated. When she realized what she has done, she trembled, staring ahead at the anger pf the man. He did not use any high frequency he just muttered  _ five _  words right after he stepped back. The needle on her n e ck was pulled back as she screamed in pain from the power that exploded and crushed her.

“Ungrateful bitch! You dare bar you teeth at me. You will fucking pay for being so disobedient and disrespectful to me.” Marissa almost couldn’t hear his words as her body was filled with pain. “I cannot believe we will be fucking reteach you how to act  _ properly _ .”

Marissa whimpered as her mind felt like it was being torn apart. A single word, the power came rolling back to her which made her jerked. She slumped on the cement, lips trembling as her brows met. She gasped on the floor just as another needle pricked her skin. She can only groan from the sting of what has been injected into her. She heard a rustle of clothes and  Hades  was crouching in front of her.

“Oh my poor little Lynx. You have understand that this is all your fault.” Marissa trembled as he traced his fingers on her cheek. She resisted the urge to growl at him as she can remember how three particular men had made her purr. She shouldn’t be treated this way. None of this is her fault. She moved away when the male tried to place his fingers into her mouth. “Oh, that’s it. I am done being nice to you. Blank her. I want her as clean as the day she was born.”

His words made Marissa begged. She was dragged up and couldn’t fight back. She shook her head and tried to fight, trying to will her power but she is hopeless. No, she cannot bare to be blank. Of all times that they could have removed and rest her mind, why now when she finally have some memorable things that happened to her. 

“ Hades , please. I am sorry. I’ll be good.” She pleaded but the man only looked at her in disgust. 

She sobbed as she was brought into a different room. She still cannot even stand properly when she was placed onto a daunting chair. She tried to fight but her limps was held down by clamps. She kept repeating the word ‘no’ as the device to blank her memories went over her head just as well as the powerful ‘destroyer of minds’. She sobbed as she looked down as the pain focused on  _ really  _ tearing her mind apart.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky gripped his gun with stubbed bullets. The Avengers were doing a teambuilding to further ease their minds. It has been four years since they lost Marissa. Four years but even when they had infiltrated different HYDRA facilities, there are none that can point to her or the Hades that she mentioned. He was part of the recent infiltration mission but they only went home with dozens of HYDRA soldiers killed but no information. There was nothing as if Marissa and her division did not exist. 

Bucky aimed for the unaware Clint, who had his own aim to Steve, Bucky’s teammate, and had only appeared because of the sudden urge to practice his skills with the Avengers. He was about to fire when the voice of Tony alerted him in his earpiece, as well as the others, about a sudden wide scale terrorist attack. 

They moved, thankful that they are in their gear due to the team building. Bucky disposed of his fake gun and replaced it with his usual ones. He took a case that was patiently waiting in the quinjet before strapping all his necessary weapons to his body. He was listening to the quick briefing when Tony mentioned words that made him, Steve, and Thor who was still present more aware. 

“Marissa was caught in one of the CCTV within the compound we are heading to.” Tony explained with a picture of Marissa who was wearing a white form fitting suit. She had removed her mask but was about to replace it with another. The eeriest thing is that she is looking head on to the camera. “It is unclear whether she is still there or not.” 

Bucky held himself as he looked at her. Her eyes are different, glowing gold yet somehow in a darker hue. Her hair was cut short to her chin while a new brand of tattoo peaking from her collar. There was a difference in how she stood, difference on how she stared ahead to the camera. There is a hardness in her eyes, just as well as blankness. Bucky remembered how he looked as the Winter Soldier. He had to anchor himself by gripping the rail above his head. 

“She’s blank.” Bucky muttered. Dread ate his insides just as the photo faded into a background to show another that pounced onto the camera with huge force. Bucky took note of the markings that appeared in her skin, how its presence made his stomach churned, he almost had to vomit. Bucky had to hold onto something to keep him from falling. “She’s fucking blank.” 

“We have no way of knowing.” Thor’s grip around his axe tightened. Bucky shook his head, he knew that look. He is certain. The way her pristine white clothes were stained by red already even proved how much she was different. “If she were really blank, then we just helped her remember.” 

“The problem is that if she were under a different kind of memory suppressing device.” Bruce muttered. He was the one who discovered about what Marissa is. She is not a human. She is not anything full. She is a hybrid of many races, one of which is an Asgardian. The moment that they discover it, Thor was fuming, thunder was booming across the whole city. It made her more formidable. 

“How do you think that?” Tony asked. 

“She has hyperthymesia, even more enhanced because of her abilities. To remove her memories, they could have done something to her to remove her memories.” Bruce brushed a hand over his face. 

The atmosphere was so dark, the air was so heavy. Bucky almost choked when Steve placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a tired and scared look to which Steve answered with an understanding nod. They were all discussing some tactics and some assignments and Bucky just listened while his mind wandered to the now shorthaired female he loved. 

“Bucky, do you copy, bud?” Steve gave him a nudge. He finally felt the eyes that settled on him. He spaced out, the last thing he remembered was an assigned floor to him. He only gave Steve a stare before his best friend explained to him that they were to subdue Marissa if they were to encounter her. Bucky had to grit his teeth to mutter a ‘copy’. “We will not hurt her.” 

There is no way to get Marissa without hurting her in anyway. Bucky knew that. He grunted as a reply before settling down onto a corner. He evened his breath, his vibranium hand brushed through his hair the instant he settled his elbows at his knees. He longed for Marissa every single day. He ignored the nudge of the boisterous god who has been present in essential missions that my link to Marissa. Bucky hated him for making a move on Marissa, for allowing them to take her, but he knows that Marissa is her own person and that they are facing a powerful enemy. 

“I miss my little kitten.” Thor blurted out loud which caused Bucky to glare at him. She is not his, Bucky knew that. Thor gave him a mere glance. “You mortal always have this stick up your ass.” 

“You always rub down that we are mortals when you yourself can die.” Bucky gritted. Thor only gave Bucky a dark look. Bucky sighed trying to ease off his nerves. He needed to be calm for this mission, going in blinded with his emotions would just cloud him. “Sorry.” 

Thor clamped his shoulders before standing up. Bucky remained in his seat, straightening up before leaning back. 

Bucky needed Marissa by his side. It doesn’t matter if it were in the compound or in missions if she would like to participate. He wanted hold her, to hear her purr against his hand. If she wanted to go, Bucky wouldn’t think twice in following her wherever she pleased as long as he is certain that she is safe. Bucky only gave a long exhale before he stood when Steve announced that they will be landing in a few minutes. He gripped his gun, nodding to his teammates when they nodded at him. 

He will take her back. 

\- 

There were few HYDRA men but there are already bodies that littered the ground. Bucky sniped the ones he can before advancing. He pushed himself to observe the bodies, all dies from gunshots or knife wounds. None from claws or teeth. Bucky’s stomach is churning about the possibility that is growing that Marissa is not here anymore. 

Steve’s voice echoed to him that he should advance upward from a basement lot of the building. He only voiced his affirmation before heading to it. The opening to it is horribly open, as if a dark place that is waiting for someone to step in. Bucky only gripped his gun tighter as he entered into the darkness. 

His eyes adjusted quite well in the dark. His eyes only see an empty parking lot but Steve muttered about lower levels. Bucky scoured the area before heading to a set of stairs. Not once did he let his guard down especially when he spotted the first body in the level. He was about to move forward if not for an uncanny set of wounds from beneath the prone body. He gently yet forcefully kicked the body, his stomach dropped at the sight of shredded skin. Heart visibly torn. 

“She’s here, Steve.” Bucky muttered to his comms as he went further down the stairs. He heard his friend mutter something about someone will be backing him up. He was too focused to scouring the environment. He went lower and lower. His heart started to beat harder in his chest as he went lower. It was too load that he almost didn’t hear the feint growl from behind him when he reached the lowest level. He whirled, gun raised, finger ready to pull on to the trigger. 

Bucky almost couldn’t breathe at the sight of her. Her eyes were glowing too much her hands covered in the dark crimson of blood. 

“Marissa.” Bucky called out. There was no visible response from the female except for her eyes darting towards his gun. Gold littered her skin vein like structure littered her skin. Her hair grew longer by the minute. “Marissa, it’s me, Bucky.” 

Bucky can barely hear his friend through the comms. His eyes darted behind her to reveal the wall parted, blood soaked the floor. Bucky gritted his teeth as he felt his heart break. 

“Marissa, please remember me.” Bucky pleaded as he brought the gun down. His shoulders slumped in sorrow as he tentatively reached for her. There was nothing in her eyes. 

Then it happened, she moved so fast as she pounced on Bucky her claws that was caked with blood lashed out. Bucky could only do so much as to dodge but she wouldn’t let him. 

Bucky felt the pain when her claws was able to tore his skin as if it was nothing but paper. Bucky fought; gun long gone as he tried to hit her with his fist. He was able to tackle her to the floor. His eyes widened when she was able to push herself from the floor even with Bucky on top of her. However he held still, push her down. He kept saying her name over and over but not once was there a response. 

Bucky felt something beneath her skin. It was too late when a blast of ice expanded from Marissa and he went flying across the hall and into a wall. His breathing stopped from the impact and only resumed when he hit the floor. He was pushing himself up when a clawed hand yanked his head up. He was frozen as Marissa stared at him. 

“Winter Soldier. Marissa Brave is dead.” She stated blankly. Her eyes glowed as whatever gold on her skin spread towards Bucky which made him lost strength in his body. His eyes widened as he tried to get away. “They want you alive or dead. What will it be?” 

At that Bucky did his best to fight. He would rather die. This is no longer Marissa. Her tone, her look in her eyes, not a trace. Even how she talked, how she moved was different. Bucky was dragged as the female leaped away from the staircase when a loud thump and clank echoed in the hall. Bucky couldn’t remove his eyes from the female who disappeared in thin air. Bucky felt something grip his throat. He almost felt like he is choking. 

“By the nine realms. Rogers look at this.” Bucky’s wide eyes trailed to the god who pointed his axe towards the once hidden hallway that was littered with blood and bodies. “Is this her doing?” 

Bucky managed a small sound which earned a violent tug of his hair. The sound was enough to alert the two to look at his direction. It was an instant the Bucky was smashed into the floor and a claw lay dangerously to his chest as the female became visible again. 

“Move and the Winter Soldier dies.” The threat echoed heavily through the halls. Bucky couldn’t remove his gaze to this Marissa. Her hair grew past her shoulders now. “I can feel your lightning. Try shit and I will make the whole building fall.” 

Bucky glanced to Steve and Thor, the former is deadly calm and calculating while the latter was full of rage. Bucky fought to move but the female’s power gripped him tightly. His continued resistance caused a loud growl from the female. 

“Marissa, let go of Bucky.” Steve kindly asked. The gold eyes moved to Steve, glaring. It was then Bucky saw the new numbers that peeked from her collar. It was different from what he had seen om her hips. 

“That is not little kitten.” Thor’s voice was dark as he gripped his axe tighter. Bucky felt so horrified when the female’s snarl widened into a sinister smile. 

“That’s because I am Lynx.” It was then that Bucky felt cold water to pour all over him. He only saw a glimpse of red that was about the reach Lynx when a blast of solid energy seemed to protect her as a male appeared from behind, eyes glowing with violet. Wanda fell unconscious from the stairs. 

“Why don’t just kill the good for nothing soldier? HYDRA will not benefit from him anymore. A liability.” Theron placed a hand on Lynx hip as he muttered the words at her ear. Bucky was so angry that he managed to lift her vibranium arm but it was only stomped on by the female with cold eyes. He couldn’t belief when he heard a crack sounding off. “Kill him. It is easier to carry his head.” 

Lynx moved to pounce but a circular shield and axe went for her. She moved, so light in the air as she grasp the shield before hitting the axe away with it. She moved so flawlessly. She didn’t bother to look back as she charged onto the huge males. The hold on Bucky disappeared only to be replaced by a mental claw as the violet eyed stared at him 

Bucky couldn’t really move even utter a sound. He can only look at the female who is dangerously superior against a super soldier and a god. She utilized the walls, while the huge males are slightly struggling with the cramp space. Bucky felt his stomach coiled, this is an ideal fighting ground for her. 

“You look at her like she would remember all of you.” Theron looked down at Bucky with a grin. Bucky tried to fight him. “You should listen to her about the death of Marissa that useless thing.” 

Bucky fought, wanting to cover his ears from everything. He heard the groans from pain but he was forced to look at this guy named Theron. His mind coiled in anger but he couldn’t ever move as the claws were so powerful. It was only when the guy looked away that Bucky gasped in a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“It’s time to go back, Lynx.” Theron called. The Asgardian and human froze in mid-action. Lynx looked back to Theron, her hand gripping the shield. She let go of it as she made her way towards Theron. Her eyes glancing to Bucky. “Forget it. Hades is calling us. This Soldier will be useless dead or not.” 

Theron held out a hand which the golden eyed female took without second thoughts. Bucky’s heart broke even more when a portal opened and both leaped on to it. Bucky heard Steve and Thor heaved bas they were able to move but Bucky remained on the ground. He couldn’t feel properly. 

\- 

Bucky headed straight to his room when they arrived at the compound. He couldn’t think nor feel. He was so out of it. Their words that Marissa is dead rung in his head but he tried to brush it away, ignore it. That cannot be. It is just them talking because they would want to keep her memories at bay. However, the huge difference made Bucky’s heart to crumble. He didn’t realize that he was crying until he heard a sob came from him. 

He pushed his palm over his eyes. He felt the tears escaping him as his nose started to run with snot. He hadn’t cried like this since the first weeks that Marissa was gone. He was losing himself too much. He heard his door opened but he didn’t even bother. He felt himself being wrapped in a hug. The smell of Steve wrapped around him and he let him hug him. 

“Bucky, we will take her back.” Steve stated to him Bucky could fathom to believe it himself. It has been four years and the moment they finally saw her, she was so different, she and some guy claimed that Marissa is dead. 

“I can’t, Steve. Can’t you piece it together? She is not Marissa.” Bucky sobbed, trembling. He loved Marissa too much. She was the first one who made him feel this certain way. 

“They just buried her under there.” Steve stated, ignoring Bucky’s statements. 

Bucky sat up as he shook his head. He silently pointed towards the door. He doesn’t want to hope. Not anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky avoided missions that may link to HYDRA. That doesn’t mean that the missions he took doesn’t balance his life with death. It is not like it is helping his case. He could see Marissa’s face everywhere, haunting him for not being able to save her. Marissa’s record came from the building they’ve met her. A huge red marking over her picture said she is dead. Reason was mind destruction caused by a psychic right after the blanking phase. That her body will be  _ utilized _  for research purposes. It was  the  only data there as if to rub it their faces about her. They confirmed the legitimacy of the file which just pushed Bucky down.

Bucky gripped the bottle of whiskey gifted to him by Stark. He always provided him the right alcoholic drink as he sulk ed  and mourn. They  _ replaced  _ her the moment. Bucky wanted to burn HYDRA down but not now. It can wait until he can fight more clearly. 

“Bucky, it’s time to sleep, bud.” Steve  placed the whiskey in a secure place. Bucky grunted  telling his friend to fuck off. He wanted to die.  Steve  helped him up as he couldn’t walk straight. He muttered that he can stand alone but Steve just  quietly helped him to his room. He was dumped on  his  bed, shoes taken off before he was left alone. 

“You look pathetic.” Bucky sat up in an instant but his sight blurred and distorted causing him to almost puke on his bed. He slowly gaze d  through his bedroom to see a golden eyed female who is transparent as she sat on the couch. Bucky felt his anger just as much as he felt his tears. Sluggishly, he tried to reach for a weapon but he halted when he heard a familiar whimper. His eyes snapped to the  female,  her eyes filled with fear for a moment. He heard his name from her lips  b ut the moment was gone for an instant when the female shook her head. “Sorry for that tiny slip.”

“Slip?” Bucky cried. His tears fall as  breathing became  heavier . The female stood, stalking towards him as she  push ed the zipper of her suit down.  Bucky watched, her body was  littered with  scars unlike  before.  Bucky watched as she  removed  her suit swiftly, the  tattoo  on her hips was merely just a smudge there. 

“Marissa Brave would have healed herself beautifully.” Bucky felt weak as the female pushed him onto the bed. She didn’t waste any  ti me to settle on his abdomen, Bucky couldn’t move as she brushed her clawed hands to his cheek. “Do you know how painful it is to take on the punishments that are not meant for me? I hated her for being weak, for not staying loyal. If she did ,  I would have not been punished.  _ I _  would have existed. Can you hear me? They did this because of her faults.”

“You’re hurting.” Bucky’s hand reached to her cheek. The female didn’t flinch or moved ,  let ting  him touch her. Bucky sat up, causing the female to slid down to his thighs.  He placed his vibranium hand around her neck, the female snarled at him but remained. “Why are you here? How did you enter?”

“I have my ways.” Lynx smirked before taking Bucky’s flesh hand, placing two fingers into he r  mouth.  Bucky couldn’t help his groan as he pictured her to be Marissa. Her touch is different, her feel is different. His grip on her fluttered, vibranium hand moving to the curve of her breasts. The gold in her eyes glowed even more. “They will punish me for this.”

Before Bucky could even think further, Lynx was already pushing him, lips crashing into his.  Bucky tasted blood when her canines scraped his lips but he only pulled her closer.  He heard his clothes being ripped from his body but all he can focus on was  how hard he was that he needed to get into the female on top of him.  She heard him growl as he even felt her wetness as  his member brushed against her folds.  The hairs on his nape stand when he sighed in pleasure when she pushed him into her.

“This feels so right.” She hissed in his ear. Bucky growled as he forced her hips down, harsher. This isn’t Marissa. Bucky is sure that his body is just reacting to the body itself. Bucky peeked to her face and saw something that made his chest clench. The face of Marissa  scrunched up  the way hers does. “More, Winter Soldier. More.”

Bucky pressed his  vibranium  thumb to her clit and saw how Marissa would react, back arching as her eyes rolled up. Bucky felt his tears run down his face as his heart felt like it was being crushed. He pushed her off him, earning him a growl. He moved towards the edge of the bed as he pressed his palms to his temples.

“Why are you torturing me with her?” Bucky punched his chest. It hurts so much. He heard teeth  being  gritted and a small groan.

“Bucky?” 

Bu ck y whirled to see the harsh glow of golden eyes muted into a soft glow. He watched as some scars started to smoothen little by little. Claws nowhere in sight as the small hand reached for him. Bucky moved fast as he gripped it and pulled the female to him. Her familiar warmth only pushed him to tighten his grip on her. 

“Marissa .” He muttered, voice breaking as he sobbed. 

“You are Bucky, right?  All I can remember is your face. I’m sorry I could  not r emember anything. Am I Marissa? Is that my name?”  The female curled into him as she cried.  Bucky’s eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.  He was about to look at her face when he heard her whimper in pain just as  her eyes glowed. Rage filled it as the female stood up. 

“I swear to hell. If this happened again, I will make Theron erase you.”  The female growled as she put on her  suit.  Bucky moved , used his speed to take a hold on the female’s arm. Lynx stared at him. “Let go of me, soldier.”

“You do not like Hydra.” Bucky pushed.

“Who likes them?” 

“Stay.” 

“Now, why would I?”  The female growled . 

It was a swift move against a very  drunk pe rson. The female knocked Bucky to his back.  Bucky’s  head is  swirling  when his door opened.  Bucky only heard a  low growl  before a flash of red  had enveloped a  growling  female  of gold .

-

Bucky had a huge hangover and staring at a female who has been walking back and forth inside a thick  vibranium  reinforced glass only made it worse. He just watched with head pounding as the gold veins appeared on her exposed skin, gold pushing her ears to a point. The glass was dangerously littered with multiple claw marks. They placed her inside a secure cage within Wakanda. They were given permission to. 

“Her claws are part Vibranium.” Shuri mused , staring at her data and to the female.  Her cage  was supposed to be soundproof  but  Bucky saw  the female’s ear twitched when Shuri talked, gold eyes trained to her. Bucky watched as the female punched the  glass with  force that it sent vibrations to travel on the ground. “Vicious  at  that  too. Her name _ , Lynx, _  suit her.”

“Do you know how to fix her?” 

“ There is nothing to fix.” The female shouted inside.  Wakanda has the facilities to keep her whereabouts undetectable by HYDRA.  Bucky looked at the female .  “Let me out.”

“She is a different person than Marissa Brave.”  Shuri  muttered. just as  the  glass cell turn opaque black. Bucky looked at the princess. It was only the two of them here as if allowing them privacy. “You want to get rid of her, to allow Marissa to be on the wheel again.”

Bucky heard another loud bang of fist inside as another shout, though much muted. Bucky does want her gone, this  _ Lynx _ , but something seemed to hold him off that idea. Lynx is a result of whatever was done to Marissa after they blanked her. S h uri confirmed it. Having lots of sewed up DNA allowed her to form. Bucky couldn’t form any answer as a god marched inside. 

“Where is she?” He asked. Shuri grumbled as she waved and the glass turned transparent again. The female growled, her  pupils  dilating further  into thin vertical strips .  Bucky observed how Thor frowned. “That is not her.”

“This is Lynx.” Shuri mused. Thor glanced at  the princess who gave him a  mischievous  smirk.  Thor grumbled that he knew that as he stepped in front of the seething female.  “No matter how much we sound proof this cage she  seemed  to hear  it. Shall we erase her?”

The god muttered a  ‘yes’ instantly.  With a nother  hit to the glass, the female turned, heaving.  Bucky saw fear and panic in her eyes.  Bucky moved  from his position on a chair. She heard  a growl as the female shook her head.

“Four years I have been living, made to be loyal.  The words  were used  on me to punish me for things I have not done.”  The female turned back  as she planted her hands on the glass, claws  breaking into it. “Four years  I have  endured and hid the useless voice inside of me that kept on whispering, asking who she was. Four years I’ve collected and piece together whispers and  data  to learn  about her .  Four years took courage to fucking  go  to that soldier alone  because she is fucking screaming at me to .  Four years  of acting like a fucking loyal animal  and you would just kill me. Fuck you. I should have let them knew of her. Let them really kill her. ”

The room was filled  with  the heavy breathing of the female. Bucky saw gold liquid  in her eyes but she just  blinked  it away.  Buck y frowned when the female stepped back,  claws retracting  into her skin. 

“Four years I thought there will be a place where  _ I _  may run to  so that  _ I _ can be  safe.  She whispered to me  that you can do that. How foolish of me to t rust  those words.” 

Bucky saw the gold in her spread to the floor and before them the cage started to crumble, glass  cracking into  different places.  Shuri  took a step back just as the cage was destroyed. Bucky felt her anger and the sense of betrayal rolled off from her in waves. Her feet hovered as she glared at Bucky. 

“We will allow you to live then.” Bucky gritted.  He  saw the slight change in her expression but she did not take it. 

“I will take HYDRA over you disgusting people. At least they have their intentions  for  me clear ly .” Lynx growled and moved but she was held instantly by the red powers of Wanda. Marissa growled as she fought in midair. “Let go of me! I hate you.”

It was brief.  The way she stated her hate reminded Bucky of how Marissa acted to Tony . The  difference  is that Lynx despises every single one in this room especially Thor who she barred her teeth the most.  She also moved towards safety like Marissa. Bucky leaned back  as he rubbed his hand over her face. Lynx  is not that different to Marissa. Maybe except  for the fact that she is more ruthless, powers more controlled.  Bucky stood straight when he heard loud marching outside. Shuri groaned before  stepping outside .

“Lynx, how do we know your loyalty? That you will not lure HYDRA here if we keep you.” Bucky asked. Lyn x  looked at him. It was his first time to call her that. The female stopped thrashing around, her head tilted to the side.

“ How do  I know you will not try to kill me?” She threw  back .

“We will not.” Steve entered and motioned to Wanda. The scarlet witch  disabled her powers. The golden eyed female landed swiftly on the ground.  Bucky saw how her ears moved and  the  slight clench of her teeth.  Bucky frowned but didn’t say a word about it.  “Tell us about HYDRA.”

“What do you want to know?” 

-

The  Avengers were  sitting  on the conference room that  T’Challa mercifully allowed them in. All were in  different states  of tense as the watched  _ Lynx _ drank water , her feet propped onto the table , shoulders relaxed.  She  had her hair in a pony tail using a strip from her  sleeves . She answers  everything  that Steve asked.  Wanda was there to verify the truth in her .  When the line  of  questions headed t owards Marissa, Bucky can see how she tense d she became.

“How did you keep her secret?” Steve pushed.  Lynx fixed her posture, placing her feet on the floor. 

“I know how Theron’s  power  worked. How far it can reach  in my mind. I simply pushed her into a place he cannot reach.”  Lynx muttered , gold started to  dance  around her fingers as she looked at it. “At first is to preserve the power of this body.  With her gone, th is power will deteriorate.  Hades  did not know that . Then she gave me something to hold on to. A possible future out of HYDRA. ”

Steve allowed only a brief paused before he asked about the words of Marissa. Lynx explained that the thousand words lowered to a hundred with the three main words not working anymore. When asked on how she knew, she only gave a dark smile before telling them how HYDRA retested the  words on her. All she could do was count. 

“ You could  destroy  HYDRA on your own.” Natasha started.  Lynx  looked at her.  “Why don’t you do that?”

“ You speak as though you know  how they treat me. A simple  stare may be interpreted as disobedience  then a single word  would  be uttered. ”  Lynx gritted her teeth  as she looked up. 

The numbers on her neck glared at Bucky.  He  remembered  the scars on her body. She doesn’t have the same kind of healing ability as Marissa, another  clue that  she is a different person.  It was not just the way she talks, the way she stands . But there are also too much similarities that makes Bucky’s chest hurt. Steve asked her something again but she remained looking towards the high ceiling, hands neatly entwined on her  stomach.  Bucky watched as the corner of one of her eyes twitched  before she looked towards Bucky.

“She wants to talk to you.” Lynx stated which initiated more questions and statements but Lynx’s glowing eyes did not  stray  away from Bucky for a second. “Alone.”

That single word silenced the room. Bucky gold veined on her skin but it remained there, swirling further then retracting. Bucky heard a smooth order from Fury as they piled out. Bucky’s eyes trailed to the exit to see Steve and Thor’s quiet stare as  if  they too wanted to stay. It was Steve though who closed it. Bucky heard a groan which made him look at the female who was sitting up her hands gripping the arm rest. Bucky watched as her glowing eyes was replaced with muted ones again.

“Marissa.” Bucky stood. He saw how the female hugged herself as she looked at him, chair slightly moving back.  Bucky slowly moved until he was kneeling in front of her, hands gripped trembling ones. “What is it?”

“Lynx told me it is safe to go out , ”  Marissa softly said. Her eyes wandering far away.  Bucky tugged on her hands which made the scared female look at him. “You will keep her safe, right, Bucky? Lynx has been very kind to me. ”

Bucky could not see Lynx to be kind even though she directly stated how much she endured for the time she existed. Bucky nodded to  Marissa which  earned him a very small smile that caused him to smile on his own. He watched her eyes widened as her hand slipped from his grasp and traced his lips. She sighed before hugging Bucky.

“I can ’ t remember anything but your face.” Marissa murmured. Bucky felt her tears as he hugged her back. “I want to remember everything.”

Bucky smoothen his fingers through her hair. He almost cri e d when he felt and heard her purr but he didn’t. He held her. Marissa parted slightly from him, hands going to cup his face. Gently feeling every detail of his face.

“ Marissa ,  are you  sure about her?” Bucky asked. Marissa titled her head before muttering a soft yes.  Bucky  was about to ask something when the door opened. Marissa stood, backing up. Her eyes wide in fear as she looked at Steve . She looked to Bucky when he told her that it is okay but she just shook her head. 

“Lynx.” She called, looking back as if  she would see who she was calling. Bucky stood as he said to Steve to go back and closed the door but the captain remained, daring a step forward as he said that he will not hurt Marissa.  Bucky heard a growl from her as she called to Lynx again. “Lynx, please. I am scared. ”

With a blink of  her  eyes, it turned back to its glowing state. Her  lips turned i nto a snarl towards the  captain  who  only stared.  Claws surfacing, gleaming with promise. She stalked back and forth, her eyes trained to Steve.

“You scared her. W hat part of  the  word a lone do you not understand?” Lynx growled . Bucky almost swore when  a golden tail appeared at her back, whipping against the floor.  Bucky do now know what to do as he stared at the female.  Bucky  pieced  it, Lynx has become Marissa’s protector. She has to be  if she is acting this way.  “ Now she doesn’t even want to surface.  Not even to listen.”

“Lynx,” Bucky called out.  The female glanced at him.  “There are a lot  of people t hat missed Marissa here.  You cannot blame him or anybody to try to see her.”

Bucky saw a brief  gleam of  sadness  before it was replaced by a  calculating  gaze as her tail  still  whipped the ground and claws still out.  She growled before her claws retracted  harshly  as she plopped down  the chair  she was  sitting on before. Shoulders still  tensed as she looked down on the table as if deep in thought. Bucky  looked  towards his friend who has regret in his eyes. Bucky could only  shrugged , settling down on his seat.

-

Bucky woke up to see unscarred flesh of the female next to him.  He saw glowing gold eyes staring ahead , stating that it is the another instead of the female he slept with.  Bucky felt guilt gnawing his insides. There are two occupants of the body and sleeping with one doesn’t feel right.  Bucky did not  know what  come of  him  as he rose and wrapped his arms around the waist of the female, chin settling on her shoulder.

“Morning, Lynx.”  Bucky whispered before standing up. He felt eyes on him but he only made his way to the baths.  He heard a quiet growl as  the female  slammed him to the wall. 

“What are you doing? ” She  sounded alarmed, panicked. Bucky brushed his hand on her cheek which earned a confused look.  Bucky realized that she is not used to  any act  that is not of  violence  towards her , very much like Marissa before.  However, Bucky remembered how the guy named Theron gently offered his hand to her.  Bucky almost recoiled, hand snapping back to himself if not for the female who stepped back on her own. “Do not play with me, soldier.  You can play with Marissa  anytime but not with me.”

“I did not manage  to make you  _ come _  before.” Bucky wanted to punch himself but he only moved to grip Lynx’s arm. Her brow raised at him. 

“Don’t bother, soldier. I can  do that  myself.”

-

Bucky’s face  burned as  he remembered  Lynx smirk when he basically offered to fuck her  but ended up rejected by the female.  When Steve cornered  him to ask about what happened, he almost  couldn’t say anything if not for  a  huge punch from a specific Asgardian. With  heat blooming from his chest to his cheeks, he recounted  everything that  happened.  Almost keep  what happened with Lynx but the  two  managed to purge it out of him.

“You have a special charm with both of them.  Like Natasha with Hulk.”  Thor mentioned  right after he  gave nocking gaze at Bucky.

“At least she remembers me,” Bucky muttered. Not realizing how insensitive the phrase was . It took him a second before he stood straight and looked at both of the males.  He only saw dark sad looks as the gaze out  towards the waiting quinjet. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

The two just grunted at him and they were  about  to board the quinjet if not for the princess of Wakanda who came  racing with Bruce in her tracks. She has urgency in her eyes as well as lots of questions. She was saying things about Lynx and Marissa both. She is not just a hybrid of lots races but her exact essence seemed to be on par with  the infinity stones. At the mention of that,  Steve  stood straighter while Thor muttered that it is impossible.  It couldn’t be. 

“I am merely analyzing the energy she is basically  emitting,  her  _ heart _  is emitting. It is not obvious or easily spotted. I was only looking closely. Why don’t you find a way to know to how they created her?”  Shuri  explained as she projected the female’s body with a heart that seemed to pump gold  throughout  her system. Then there is a momentary flux of energy as the colors of the stones they had hated spread from her heart. “Find out what they’ve done to her. How they did it.”

“ Why?” Bucky pushed and the princess looked at him.

“It is just a small  percentage , her cells are deteriorating  because of  this.” Shuri sounded worried  a s she pointed  another wave of energy flux  started .

“By nine realms.  Deteriorating  cells  was that the reason she  felt like she was dying  before she  was  taken  away by HYDRA.” Thor sagged . Bucky remembered how the god was when he described what happened to  Marissa before she was taken.  The thought of Marissa  _ and _  Lynx dying because of what HYDRA has done to her filled Bucky with a calm anger.  He met Steve’s eyes who is already calculating his own plans.

“ Yes.  You all care about her, right? Doesn’t  matter  which one.  You care about her. Find me the answers so I will know what to do. I hate to  admit it but I cannot seem to understand what to do.” Shuri honestly stated.

This problem is getting deeper and deeper. Bucky doesn’t like it but he  can do anything to keep  the female alive. He doesn’t  have to think more because when he stared at  the two blond haired men in front of him,  they have  the same look in their eyes as with him.

“We will get the answers.” Steve promised.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky  slammed the memory device into the slot that fits perfectly.  His fingers moved  as he typed  efficiently , plugging in the right codes until he extracted the  security  code which he entered into  the stupidly blinking device. He almost stopped breathing when it does nothing for  a second  then the  transfer sequence  started.  Bucky  took hold of his gun as he  mentioned his action to his comm.  Something caught Bucky’s eyes so he moved and  started  messing with computer while also keeping his guard up. 

“ Impressive, Winter soldier.”  Buck y  moved  and had his gun towards a guy with glowing violet eyes. The man gave him a smirk , not even fazed  at the weapon pointed at him. Bucky saw his eyes moved towards the monitor at the back of Bucky . “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Bucky dared to look back to see a list of chemicals then a video where Marissa ... Lynx  was being pumped with a violet liquid. Bucky watched as the gold veins darkened while the female trashed slightly in her restraints. But it is evident that whatever is being pumped into her, it is causing her to sigh in relief. Bucky heard movement which broke the trance he was in to see the guy held a vial that had the same label as what is being pumped into Marissa.

“ Sometimes Lynx  doesn’t  realize that some of her thoughts  were out in the open.”  The man continued to babble . He  pointed the vial at Bucky.  As if he was aiming a gun. Bucky’s lips tightened. “She’s going to die soon without this. ”

“You’re bluffing.”  Bucky  gritted out, vibranium arm so heavy and so tensed. 

“You  _ love _  her.  Isn’t ’  that cute?”  Theron  stood up .  “You do understand  that she is not human? Her reproductive system  isn’t  even compatible with humans.  Can’t  bear anything unlike her  predecessors . ”

“Shut up.” Bucky gritted as he took the memory device and secured it to him. The man just smirked at him  more. Bucky felt a shiver down his spine as the man  pressed his chest  to  Bucky’s  gun.  Bucky felt the scrape pf mental claws inside his mind. It caused him to pull the trigger . The loud bang echoed as  the man’s body jerked but Bucky only froze at the metal claws  hold him still. 

“You know.  The first test they did to me was to check if  I  were  bulletproof. It was an ugly memory but  very  entertaining.” Theron  took a crumpled bullet underneath his shirt.  “I liked Lynx.  So beautiful and powerful. So confident too unlike Marissa Brave. I am glad I killed that bitch.  Or so I thought. She’s alive , isn’t  she? ”

Bucky couldn’t  breathe  properly as  he could see red from  the  anger he felt. This is the guy who took all memories of Marissa.  He looked so smug as he moved Bucky to  kneel before him .  Bucky couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried,  he can feel  his muscles fighting but  it is no use. Bucky can hear  Steve  on his  comms and  he was mortified as he heard his voice stating that the transfer was complete and he will be on his way out .

“I am a merciful person, soldier, especially with the life of Lynx on the line. Why don’t go without looking back?” Theron stepped back as Bucky stood, the male slipped the vial into Bucky’s pocket. 

Bucky’s body moved towards the door and when he felt the hold on him vanish, he whirled around with his gun but the guy was no longer there. Bucky shook his head as he raced out, carefully avoiding the bodies that littered the place. The vial and data on his pocket were heavy but he did his best to stay on guard. The place was almost empty when the Avengers arrived, as if they were already informed that they will be going.

There was not even a single trapped laid. There were only stray soldiers. Bucky moved fast nonetheless; the mutant or enhanced or whatever Theron is, Bucky doesn’t want to know. He entered the quinjet that was waiting for him and it was in the air in an instant. Bucky handed both device and vial to Stark as he paced to shake off the feel of someone in his mind. 

“What is this?” Stark asked as he projected the files Bucky had taken. Bucky glanced towards the projection before he took the liberty to take the tablet from Tony’s grasp and sought for what he had seen. He went passed the list of ‘ingredients’ of a substance labelled as  _ Elixir _  then to a video of Lynx. 

“Apparently, they keep her alive and functioning using that substance.” Bucky gritted. 

The quinjet was filled with nothing but Avengers who were all watching the video. Stark took the tablet back to move to other video files that even Bucky have not yet seen. Bucky was seething as he watched how there are multiple videos where  _ Marissa _  was barely breathing when her head is tugged up forcefully and an IV was stabbed into her neck. All of them watched as for every video there are only a few where Marissa was not hurt.

-

It has been days since Bucky and the Avengers cleared the HYDRA facility that Lynx was in.  Days since the last lead. Days  with  Shuri making the Elixir for Lynx  but it wasn’t enough as the golden eyed female could barely stand . Eyes still glowing but seemed paler. Her condition didn’t make her easy to  be with as she almost clawed Bucky’s eye when he tried to go  near  her in her state.  Bucky couldn’t understand but Shuri only  explained that Lynx has lower healing abilities which make her more vulnerable hence the  more frequent the transfusion which is clear with the dates of the videos.

Lynx couldn’t even bring out Marissa as she remained crouch yet so weak at the corner of her room.  Bucky only stared at her at the other  side  of the room. He saw how  her arms tremble as another wave of pain enveloped her.  Bucky couldn’t bare it any longer as he walked out of the room and made his way to  Sh uri’s lab. He noted the  horrifyingly small amount of Elixir made  yet there is already a huge batch being  finished b ut he only took the vial that stayed there .

“ White wolf, what  are you  doing?” Shuri asked but he ignored her as he raced towards Lynx’s room. 

He saw her heaving on the floor, no more energy to remain crouched . She still growled at him but it was cut short with a whimper.  Bucky  knelt in front of Lynx,  stating  he would have to inject the liquid into her.  He doesn’t want to push the female.  Gold eyes looked at him, brows  scrunched  up in a frown.  With a quick nod from the female, Bucky moved to  open her shirt slightly. Bucky twisted the vial which pushed out a needle at the end.  He pushed it into the  part  nearest to her heart.

“You’ll be fine Lynx.”  Bucky could manage a reassuring smile when the female looked up to him.  He injected the liquid to see a quick  spread of violet before it was gone. Lynx gave a relieved sigh.  “Let us just wait for more Elixir.”

Lynx  closed her  eyes as she nodded at Bucky.  Bucky transferred her to her bed and stayed there gripping her  hand  as they waited for Shuri.  An hour passed and Lynx started to tensed up with pain but it was then that Shuri pushed the doors opened. Bucky moved to the side as the princess hooked an IV on Lynx  arm.

“This is stressful.” Shuri commented as she stood next to Bucky.  “ Not  enough answers but still enough to help her a bit. I will find  a way  so that she will not  need this Elixir.”

“Thank you.” Bucky didn’t hesitate .  Shuri nodded at him .

“ You haven’t informed your team about this.  What’s keeping you, White boy?”  Shuri started doing something with her devices ,  flanking  at Lynx who is  covered  with  the purple veins.  Bucky almost panicked if not for  Lynx’s vital signs stabilizing rapidly.

It was not like Bucky did not want to say it to the Avengers. He just thought  that  they may  be distracted. He can hold of the information of this situation for a few  more hou rs.  Keeping this information doesn’t equate that he want to keep the female for himself.  He said what’s on his mind to Shuri who just scoffed at him before focusing on the  Elixir that was drained already .

Lynx cooperated with answering questions from Shuri.  It wasn’t long until the room was empty besides the female and Bucky.  Bucky watched as she sat up, staring at her arms  which had her golden veins. It took her a moment to power down before she stood up. 

“What? You just going to stare?” Lynx gritted  before heading  straight to her baths.  Bucky sighed .

“You don’t have to be wary here, Lynx. We will try to help you.  You can trust us. ”  Bucky gently pulled her to him.  To his surprise, she allowed him to hug her even  though  her  shoulders  are too tensed.

“You’re only worried because of her.”  Lynx spat as  she finally made effort to pull away but Bucky held her. She stared up to him . “I told you not to play with me.”

“I am not going to play with you.” Bucky quietly said . 

She did not say anyt hing  as she  gave  Bucky one  last  stare .


End file.
